Heart Don't Fail Me Now
by BroadwayJunkie
Summary: Midnight is a very confused girl who has no idea where she comes from or who she is for that fact. She's trying to heal her broken heart from so many years ago...this is her story. Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Newsies or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Midnight/Rose and anybody else that you don't recognize in the movie. (The title is from Anastasia's **_Journey to the Past_** which I don't own either. It just seemed to fit.)**

_"Hurry up children or we'll miss the train." A very familar voice said. "Come on!" All I could see was shadows, the voice's shadow picked up the smallest shadow. The other one and I ran behind her, the shadow jumped onto the train and so did the other one. "Rose jump!" The voice called out. "Please Rose jump!" With one flying leap I lept onto the train, but the icy rain made it too slick for my hands to hold onto it. I fell back and the shadow reached out to catch me but it was too late. I fell onto the tracks and hit my head then my world went black._

I opened my eyes and shook my head. My head was against the icy cold window pane. I fell asleep on a doorstep, again. I looked up at the sky, it seemed to be about six thirty in the morning. I got up off the step and walked into the streets, I've always loved to wake up early and stay up all night. I breathed in a deep breath of the cool November air. Autumn and Winter are my favorite seasons because I love the cold as well. The air wasn't sticky like in the summer or too floral like in the spring. It felt like I could drink the cool, crisp air.

I walked down the streets of New York until I saw the sign. "Newsboys Lodging House", I ran up the stairs into the house to see an old man sleeping at the desk. "Mornin Kloppman." I said, which shook him awake.

"What? Oh uh mornin girly." He said. "What can I do for ya?"

"Kloppman you know what you can do for me." I said.

"You want a bunk?"

I nodded.

"Okay Okay I gotcha one." He winked at me. "Why dontcha go upstairs and wake some of the boys up for me."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Kloppman!" I said as I ran up the stairs.

Kloppman and I made a deal last month. I had one more month until I 'graduated' from the orphanage I lived in. Because it was so crowded we could only stay until we turned fifteen. I turned fifteen two days ago and I was ready to get out of that orphanage. My personality clashed with most of the girls there. I was considered an outsider, I have no idea why. I remeber I loved watching the newsies from my window, watching them sell their papes. I wanted to be one so bad but now I get to be one.

I tiptoed into the bunkroom, where I saw all of the boys sleeping. Adrenaline rushed through my body as I tiptoed over to one of the bunks. It was Kid Blink's. Him, Jack, Mush, Racetrack, Spot and Skittery were some of my best friends, they were all like brothers to me.

I stood on my toes to look over at him, he was sleeping there so peacefully. I decided to be cruel and wake him up first. He was a good sport and would play along.

I went back to the wall, ran and jumped onto him and his bunk. "Wake Up!" I screeched. Which made him yell and fall off his bunk.

I climbed back down giggling.

"Midnight what were yous t'inkin?" He shouted.

"Shh." I put my finger to my lips. "Some of the boys are still sleeping." I batted my eyes very innocently. "You don't want to be rude or inconsiderant and wake them!"

He smiled at me and grabbed me into a hug. I squealed as I fell down to where he was on the floor.

He put his finger to my lips. "Shh. Don't forget they're sleeping."

"Can't believe after all that racket they still are."

"Kloppman sent you up here didn't he?"

I nodded. "Oh! Guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess who gets to live with you boys now?"

"Santa Claus?" He said with a straight face.

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, think of a girl."

"Medda?!"

"No idiot, me."

"Dang it." He mumbled.

"What?!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'm excited dat yous get ta live wit us now." He still had me in his arms on the ground so he squeezed me tighter.

"What's goin on?" Racetrack said. He was on the bed underneath Blink's.

"Santa came Race!" Blink called out.

"Shuddup Blink." Race mumbled. "Dat ain't funny."

By now most of the boys were waking up and heading into the washrooms.

"Santa came?" Snipeshooter asked. He was still half asleep.

"Nah, Ise was kiddin Snipe."

"Oh." Snipe walked off into the washrooms.

"Well whats dis I heah 'bout Midnight movin in?" Jack walked over to us.

"You heah right Cowboy." I said, standing up.

"Great, dats nice ta have you be wit us now." He hugged me as well, which is unusual for Jack.

"Really yous are!" A voice behind us called out. I turned around and there was Mush.

"Mhmm! I am!" Then it was Mush's turn to hug me.

I looked over to Skittery's bunk, he was still asleep. He never was a morning person.

"Heya Skitts."

"What?" He mumbled.

"You better not be in a bad mood taday."

"I'm not, why?"

"'Cause I'm moving in." That woke him up.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Dat's great!" He got out of bed and hugged me.

I saw Jack just about to walk into the washroom, I ran over in front of him.

"I need to talk to you."

"Whatsa mattah?" He replied as he pushed my bangs out of my eye. "There, now we can see your eyes."

I frowned. "Jack you don't have to treat me like I'm five."

"I'm not treatin yous like that!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes you are."

"I ain't treatin yous like that!"

I stood there just staring at him. "You are not treating me like that."

"What?"

"You used the wrong grammer." I smiled a small smile.

Jack stared at me. "Yous kiddin right?" We both laughed. "You said yous needed ta tawk to me."

I forgot all about that. "Oh I uh...well...forgot." I turned to walk into the washroom.

Jack laughed. "I betcha its 'bout Davey eh?"

I froze and turned around. "No, why would it be about David?" Truth was most of the boys knew I was sweet on David.

"C'mon wes all know that yous are sweet on Davey."

"You _all_ do?"

"Yeah even Kloppman knows."

"He does?!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Ise really don't know but Ise was tryin ta make a point."

I blushed, I wasn't the type of person who liked having everybody knew who I liked. Unless we were already a couple.

"Hey, it ain't a big deal. Personally Ise t'ink you'd be good fah Davey, get 'im ta loosen up. Maybe even teach 'im how ta fight."

"I learned from the best."

"Yeah me an' Spot."

I rolled my eyes at his response and walked off, while the boys got ready I unpacked. After I did I sat down on my bunk, it was the top one across from Jack. I grabbed the chain around my neck with a locket on it, the locket had engravement on it but it was so old it was almost gone. From my understanding it was one of the only things from my past, I had my locket and my father's wedding ring. The only thing I knew was my father was dead, I had no idea where my mother, sister and brother are.

"Heya Midnight yous ready ta go?" Blink asked coming over to my bunk. I nodded and he helped me get down.

"I don't see why you boys are so protective of me, but thanks anyways."

"Well yous the only goil here, we wanta keep yous around fah awhile."

"Blink you know I'm a better fighter than you."

"Well...maybe."

"Are you trying me?"

"Nah, Ise wouldn't want to fight yous."

We ran down the stairs and into the cool air. Most of the boys had already left and we ran to catch up with them at the gate. That's where we saw David and Les standing there.

Butterflies beat inside of me as I saw David. He looked so nice standing there. He was always nice and neat, never messy like Jack or Racetrack.

_"Is Jack right? Am I really good for David?"_ I thought. I took a deep breath and walked up the ramp to the Distribution Office.

_"He wouldn't like me, I don't know where my family came from. I've always hated dressing up. I bet he loves all dressed up girls, I bet he only likes girls who are at his school."_ I flipped my bangs out of my eyes. _"I bet the girls at his school are gorgeous who always wear nice dresses and have the best of manners. Who don't fight in the streets and joke around, no, live with boys!"_ My bangs fell back into my eyes and I flipped them out again in frustrastion.

"Mid, you havin' trouble?" I turned around and Skittery was standing behind me.

"Just a little bit." I slumped against the brick wall, waiting to get my papes.

" 'Bout Davey?"

I groaned and slumped down further on the wall to sit on the ground.

"Was that written in the papes or something?" I asked looking up at Skittery.

"Ise dunno, but yous can't let Davey control your life." He slumped down next to me.

"And why not?"

"'Cause he's a square."

I smacked Skittery's head. "Don't say that!"

"I'm kiddin'." He helped me back up and we moved forward in the line.

"You better be." I mumbled.

"Thoity papes." Skittery said, Mr.Kellar gave him the papes and Skittery trampled down the stairs. Mr.Kellar worked as an assistant but when Weasel was asked to leave he took over.

I stepped up to the window. "Fifty papes please."

"You new hear doll?" He asked, handing me my papes.

I nodded, "Mhmm."

"The boys bein nice to you doll?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah they are."

"If they're mean to you you just tell me and I'll beat them up for you doll."

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

I trampled down the steps where most of the boys were deciding on who sells with who.

"I'm goin down by the tracks kay Jack?" Racetrack said, he didn't wait for an answer because he ran off too fast.

Blink and Mush already went down the street yelling the headlines. Skittery, Swifty and Bumlets went off on their own as well.

Jack turned around and saw me just standing there, I saw a smile of mischief come onto his face.

"Heya Dave, why dontcha sell with Midnight today."

My eyes lit up as I glared at Jack, Yes I was thankful for his meddling but me and David on our own? This was either going to be a nightmare or a dream come true.

**This is my first fanfic, reviews would be appreciated. Let me know what you think and what I could work on. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been extremely busy. I'm sorry if it seems extra fluffy/cheesy. I promise the next chapter will be more active in Mid's past and have more action.**

**thanks to Eruptingfender9 for the review. )**

**I don't own Newsies. (trust me if I did there'd be reuions and special editions dvds right now.) **

David nodded and walked in front of me, I trotted along behind him. Neither one of us said a thing, I played with a loose string on my shirt. Then he stopped quickly, making me run into him.

"Sorry." I mumbled, it didn't seem to faze him.

"Where do you want to sell at?" He asked.

"I don't care." I replied.

"How about Harlem?"

I nodded, "That works."

We walked down to Harlem and sold our papers, I sold half of mine and David sold half of his.

"I told Jack we'd meet them at Tibby's." David walked in front of me leading me to Tibby's.

I trotted along behind him, again. I walked faster up next to him.

"So how's your family?" I asked. David never said anything so I decided to keep a conversation going.

"Good, they're good. Sarah went to college, you know that. So her and Jack well uh broke up. She never did love him like he did so he's still heartbroken."

I felt bad for Jack, as he was like a brother to me. I knew how a broken heart felt.

There was more silence, David really wasn't that fun to be around when he was with me. I knew he was fun when he was with Jack but not with me. Must be because I'm a girl.

We walked up and into Tibby's, David walked to one of the tables that was almost always full of newsies and sat down. I found a seat in between Racetrack and Kid Blink, both of them knew how to cheer me up. I plopped down into the seat, leaned back and sighed.

"Davey bein hard on ya?" Blink asked.

I closed my eyes and nodded. "We have nothing in common and I think he hates me."

"How could anybody hate you?"

"David can."

"Aw don't feel bad, if he can't find out how good you are well then he ain't woith it."

"Is it just because he's shy?"

Blink shook his head, "Naw, I don't know what 'is problem is. He suah ain't treatin you like you deserve to be treated. Why dontcha sell papes wit me aftah lunch?"

"Can I?"

"Ah course."

"T'anks Blink."

We ate our food and got ready for the rest of the afternoon selling.

"David, I need to talk to you." I walked up to him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm selling with Blink for the rest of the afternoon."

David nodded, "I'm gonna sell with Les and Jack so that works."

Blink ran over and grabbed my hand. "C'mon Mid we better get a head staht!" Together we ran out the door, I couldn't help but notice David watching us as we left.

We walked up and down the streets of Manhatten, My heart and soul just wasn't in it. I had too many things to worry about half of them I couldn't remember which was bothering me. I kept running into people and their small stands on the sides of the street.

"Mid, yous okay?"

"I dunno Blink, I'm not really feelin up to selling."

He stepped in front of me to stop me from walking. "Do ya want me to take you back to the lodgin house?"

I shook my head. "No, I'll be okay." I tried to walk past him but he stopped me again and tilted my chin up so I was looking into his eyes.

"Mid, look me in the eyes and tell me that." My eyes went to their normal level so I was staring at his mouth instead of his eyes. "Mid I know you too well, tell me what's wrong, we're best friends! Are you mad at me?"

My eyes looked back up at him in shock. "Kid Blink there is no reason for me to be mad at you!"

He smiled, I noticed a spark of mischief in his eyes. "Maybe after this ya will." He leaned down and tilted my chin up so that way his lips met mine. His kiss felt soft and wonderful, exactly how I imagined David kissing me but this wasn't David, it was Kid Blink. My best friend-like a brother Kid Blink. He pulled away and looked into my eyes, obviously waiting for a reaction.

"I don't know if I should smack you or thank you." I flipped my bangs out of my eye, in which they fell back into my eye again. Before I flipped them back out he reached out and tucked them behind my ear. He put his hands on either sides of my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Well if yous askin' for my opinion I think that you should thank me, but I'd understand if ya smacked me."

I smiled, "Your opinion matters to me Blink and I know a way how to thank you." I leaned up onto my toes and kissed him, I could feel him smile as his hands went from my face and wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we just stood there, kissing. I completly forgot about David and the troubles of the day. We pulled away and again he looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong Mid?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, nothing at all. I'm fine, really Blink."

"You're lying."

"How can you tell?"

"You won't look me in the eye. I know ya too well Mid." He looked down at where my locket was and picked it up so he could look at it better. "Mid, is this what's botherin ya?"

I nodded, "Blink I'm so scared about my family! I want to know if my mother and my brother and sister are alive, I want my mother to know I'm alive and alright."

"You said you came from Minnesota?"

I nodded again trying to blink away the tears.

"Mid, I wanna help you find your family. This means so much to you, you mean so much to me so I wanna help 'cause I don't like seein you like this."

"Blink, you're so sweet. Thank you."

He pulled me into his chest and hugged me. He pulled back and we both smiled. I looked over across the street and saw a woman, who looked strangely familar looking over at us. She must've heard her name because she turned and walked down the street into the crowd.

"Mother?" I said in barely a whisper.

**dun dun dunn...please review and again I promise next chapter will be better! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to softballgurl9320 for the review!**

**Anyways... On with the chapter!**

**I do not own Newsies.**

_"Rose!" The shadow's voice screamed. "My baby! Stop the train! We need to get my baby!" The voice began to shake and sob. "Ma'am we can't stop the train, my apologies." My head was throbbing, colors began to swirl in my mind. "Where am I?" I thought. My world went black again. _

_"Is she dead?" A new, unfamilar voice asked. "Non, she is just asleep. Let the poor child rest." A voice with a heavy french accent said. My head began to throb again, colors began to swil and my body ached. I tried to raise my head but it was too painful, I opened my eyes and blinked them. I moaned from the pain. "Oh ze poor dear is waking up." The voice with the accent said. "Where...no Who am I?" I asked. "Ze poor angel. I found you near ze train yards zis morning. My name is Mrs.Oster" I looked over and saw a lady who looked to be in her thirties leaning next to me and stroking my hair. "What was I doing there?" She blinked, "Do you not remember?" I shook my head. "No I don't remember, all I do remember is a train and that's all. What's my name?" The lady just stared at me, "You don't even remember your own name? Well zen, I'll give you one until you can remember your own name. When I look at you one word comes to mind, Midnight."_

"Didja say somethin Mid?"

"That woman, over there she went into the streets! Blink I swear she looks just like my mother."

He looked at me. "Mid, are ya suah?"

I nodded, "Yes Blink that's my mother. We need to find her!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him along with me. "Blink c'mon lets go!"

"Mid do ya even remember what she looks like?"

"Blink in five years I have gotten little reminders and pieces of her and my family. Please come on!"

He pulled me back and put his arms on my shoulders. "Listen I care about you. I don't want your heart to be crushed if we find out that its not her."

"Well we never know until we try come on Blink!" I grabbed his hand and both of us ran through the crowd. "Blink that's her!" I pointed to a woman wearing a green and brown dress.

He stopped and looked at me. "Are ya suah?"

"She's my mother Blink!"

"Ya also said that Kloppman was your grandfather."

"Well he looked like him! Anyways I know she's my mother! Mother always wore green or brown everyday and blue or red on special occassions! Blink I..." Before I could finish Blink interrupted me.

"Mid do ya know how many women wear green and brown and its been five years she mighta changed."

I turned around and looked at him, "You don't believe me." I said coldly

"I nevah said that."

"But you don't believe me!"

"Mid it ain't that its just..." I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"You.don't.believe.me!"

He looked right at me into my eyes. "I nevah said that I didn't believe ya Mid! I don't wantcha ta get hurt if we go on this journey ta find her and we find out it ain't her."

"Can we just follow her to make sure?"

"Suah." He reached out for my hand and I took it. We followed the lady through the crowds, the entire time I was silently praying it would be her. We stayed behind her until she stopped to look in a store window.

"Papah ma'am?" Blink asked. I quickly turned around to pretend to sell papers, but I could still see her. My heart fell when I realized it wasn't her. I didn't remember a lot about my mother but I knew enough to know that this lady wasn't her. For one thing she was older than my mother.

The lady bought a paper and walked away. "Was it her?"

"No Blink, it wasn't her." I tried to hide my dissapointment but I was obviously failing. "I was so sure it was her!"

Blink pulled me into his arms, after a little bit I felt a drop of water on my nose. I looked up at the sky and saw it was clouding up.

"Blink I'm not really feeling up to selling for the rest of the afternoon."

"Do ya want me to take you back to the Lodging House?"

"No...thank you but I just really want to be alone."

"Okay, do ya want me to sell your papes for you? I'll give you your share."

"I'd really appreciate that."

He kissed my forehead, "Mid don't be too upset 'bout this. I promise you we'll find her."

"Thanks Blink." I smiled and turned to go back to the Lodging House.

By the time I got back it was raining a slow and gentle rain, knowing Kloppman he'd be asleep. Perfect. I wouldn't have to explain anything to him. I ran up the stairs, into the bunk room. Going over to my bunk I found my small bag with all of my belongings in it. In the bag was a tiny wooden chest, a jewlery box made for me by my father when I was nine. I opened it and took out my father's wedding ring. Staring at it a little bit of my memory of it came back.

_"Mama?" A small girl, I was positive it was me walked into the room. "Yes dear?" The same voice spoke, in a way it had its way of healing my heart. I could remember the pain and the hurt I felt that night. "I miss Papa so much! Why did he have to die?" I began to sob and shake from my crying. My mother began to cry as well, "I don't know. I miss him as well but we need to be strong for Annie and Willie. You're the eldest, its a responsibility." We were sitting on the couch, her arms were around me and I was just sobbing. "Mama...I can't..." I began to shake again. "I have a gift for you, maybe it will help you deal with your pain." She got up, "Come along." I followed behind her into her room. I could remember the smells as well, vanilla with a hint of cinnamon and the tobacco from my father's pipe. All of the scents I found soothing and relaxing. "Here, This is your father's wedding ring. You've known him the longest so you'll get to keep it. Keep it safe, maybe in the little box he made for you for Christmas?" She handed me a plain golden band, which seemed like a treasure to me at the time. "Thank you mama." My mother bent down to hug me. _

Even as I laid on the bunk fidgiting with the ring like I did so many years ago, I could feel the warmth of my mother's embrace on me and how she smelled. Like fresh baked gingerbread, how I missed that scent as I was now surrounded by the smell of must, sweat and boy. Boys do have their own scent that I can't describe, ever since I was young I called it the smell of 'boy'. I laughed at that memory as well. I looked up at the ceiling and closed my eyes. What happened today was beyond me, My feelings for David changed to Blink, I almost found my mother and I was remembering things more than ever.

I got off of my bunk, put the ring into the chest and put it all back into the bag. I walked over to the window, a nice rain was coming down. Ever since the train accident I've either loved or hated rain, it depended on my mood. If I was in a good mood it usually ruined mine but if I was in a bad mood it'd help me feel better. I sat down on the floor and put my forehead to the window pane.

_"Midnight? Are you alright?" Mrs.Oster came over to me, I was sitting on the window seat looking out at the city lights. "I don't know, everything's happening so fast! I lost my father last week and now I lost my mother, brother and sister." My small body began to shake and I started to sob. "Oui, that must be very hard for you." She came over and sat next to me on the window seat. I nodded, wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my dress. "Non child don't use zat." She pulled out a handkerchief and I took it, wiped my eyes and blew my nose. "Do you want to be alone?" I nodded. "I'm sorry, but I just..." My lip began to quiver and I began to sob and shake again. "Non, its perfectly understandable. If you ever need someone to talk to, don't hesitate." She left the room. I looked out against the window pane and fell asleep._

"Midnight? Heya Mid, yous alright?" I woke up and shook my head. "What?" I looked up and saw Blink standing over me.

"You okay?" He reached down to grab my hand, I took his and he lifted me up.

"Yeah I am."

"Remembering some things?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Ya want me to leave you alone?"

I shook my head, "No, I'll be okay."

Some of the boys ran up the stairs, soaked. It was Jack, David, Les, Racetrack, Mush and Skittery.

"Heya Blink!" Mush called out as he waved to Blink. "Oh heya Mid!" He walked over to us, Racetrack, Jack and Skittery followed.

"Why'd ya come back here so soon?" Blink asked.

"Its rainin bone-head, have ya not noticed?" Race playfully smacked Blink's face.

He smiled, "I've noticed. Just been too busy." He looked over at me and winked, which made me blush.

"What's goin on between you two?" Mush asked.

"Nuttin much, 'cept that Mid's my goil." He still had the same smile on his face as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Well Mid this is a change from this mornin!" Jack shot out.

I smiled as I looked around our little circle, only to notice Les and David weren't in it with us. I turned around only to see David standing by some of the bunks shooting daggers at either Blink or me with his eyes.

**  
****Again please review if you can it'd be greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is told in David's POV. Sorry its so short! **

**Thanks to SilverRain1.3 for the review last chapter.**

(David's POV)

I can't believe it, I just couldn't believe it! _Kid Blink_ and Midnight? Together. I can't believe it! Especially after Jack told me Midnight was crazy for me, I knew Jack was very good at "improving the truth" but I didn't know he was that good.

I don't know which is crazier, I fell for Midnight or that Midnight and Kid Blink are together! I wasn't really suprised about the second one, Blink was always a ladies man. So was Jack and so was Mush, they had no problem getting a girl. No problem at all. Blink obviously wooed Mid into his trap, either way Midnight is going to end up hurt. She really deserves somebody who loves her not just to be "another one to my resume of girls" as Blink would probably say. She deserves me, not Blink, me! How he could do that to girls was beyond me. I wanted to go over there and kiss her, show her what real love is. I wonder if Blink's kissed her, probably has knowing him. I wonder if she knows about his crush on the mayor's daughter, pretty soon Blink will get the mayor's daughter. How come he has all the luck with girls? Why can't I have any luck? I haven't even had a girlfriend before! Blink's probably had over one hundred, he's not even smart. He probably hasn't gone to school, nowhere near as educated as I am. But if you look as good as he does then I suppose you could get any girl you wanted.

Wait, why is Midnight coming over here? Is she going to break up with Blink and come running to me? Has she realized Blink isn't for her?

"David?" She asked. Her sweet voice rang out. Just listening to her talk hurt, I had my chance this morning but I'm so shy around girls. Especially her, she's so pretty, sweet, innocent and caring. When she could be over with Blink she came over here to talk to me.

"Yeah?" I replied, I didn't want to come off as cold but I was hurt.

"Are you alright? You seem a little upset?"

A little upset? No I was a lot upset. Why? Because of her, well not entirely her. She can't help it that she's being brainwashed by Blink so its Blink's fault.

"Yeah I'm alright." It was a lie but I wasn't going to make her suffer for what they did to me. I'm not that mean of a guy.

"You sure? You don't seem like yourself." Well, how can I be myself when you just broke my heart? Tell me that Mid!

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll be fine." I said with a cold tone. "I need to get going, I'll talk to you later Midnight." Les, who has been exploring the bunkroom for the past forty five minutes was sword fighting one of the bunks. "Les, we need to go home." He looked at me with horror.

"No David! Can I stay here?"

"Mama needs us home, lets go Les." I wasn't going to take no for an answer so I grabbed him by his suspenders and literally dragged him out of the room. Leaving Midnight there looking confused and alone.

Serves you right.

**Aw, poor Midnight and David...I feel bad for them.**

**Anyways...please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't really have anything to say about this chapter except that its long and probably my favorite. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Newsies. I wish I did, but then again don't we all?**

(Mid's POV)

I didn't know why David was acting so cold and upset. It was frustrating me that he would never talk to me, he'd never say anything or would just leave. I began to fidget with my locket, two things were making me upset. Not knowing were my family is and David.

Why am I thinking about David? I'm with Blink, not David. Wait, things were making sense now. I had to talk to Jack. I looked around the bunkroom and saw him standing against the bunk talking to Blink.

I walked over there, I needed to know. "Cowboy, can I talk to you?" He nodded and followed me over to the other side of the room. I ignored Blink's concerned eyes...or eye. "Jack you know David better than any of us, do you know whats wrong?"

He looked at me and shook his head. "No, Ise dunno what's wrong with Davey. I can ask 'im for ya."

"Thanks Jack." I smiled, "I was getting worried for him."

"No problem Mid." He turned around and walked over to the rest of the boys. Race set up a poker game and all of the boys, except Blink, were sitting down to play. Blink walked over to where I was.

"Mid, what's wrong?" He was obviously concerned.

"Nothing really, I was just worried about David."

I saw a spark of jealousy come into his eye, "Oh."

"Nothing for you to be jealous over." I reached up and playfully messed up his hair.

"I ain't jealous." He scowled.

"Yes you are."

"No I ain't."

"Yes you are." I couldn't help but smile at our pathetic argument.

"No I ain't." He tried to hide his smile but failed miserably.

I started to laugh, "What are ya laughing at?" He demanded.

"You."

"Why?"

"Because you're so jealous!"

"I am not!"

"Also at this pathetic argument."

"We're not arguing."

"Yes we are Blink." I kept smiling, he was so stubborn.

"No we're not."

I raised my eyebrow again. "Blink."

"Okay we are. I'm sorry!" He nuzzled into my neck, which made me giggle.

He brought his head up, smiling and pressed his nose to my nose. "Love ya Midnight."

"Deah me, what do ya t'ink is goin' on ovah there?" Racetrack called out.

"Ignore them." Blink mumbled.

"Well Ise dunno Race, it seems we get da "lovely" view of watchin' Blink an' Mid." Jack replied, I could hear snickers in the background. I made a mental note to kill all of them later.

"Heya love-birds!" Race kept taunting us. "Geta room!"

"Or a bunk." Skittery mumbled, which made the other side of the room burst out into laughter.

I pulled away from Blink and looked at him, amused. "Blink, do you want to soak 'em or do you want me to?"

"Well from whatcha said this mornin' is that you're a bettah fightah then me. So I'll give you da honers."

I smiled and walked over there. I smirked and put my hands in my pockets. "Which one of ya wanna explain that?"

Skittery coughed, "Mush does." Poor Mush looked up in horror, "What? I didn't do anyt'ing!"

"Jack, you'd like to explain that." His smile quickly faded as he looked at me in shock. Jack knew me too well, he knew I was kidding around but was still a little bit upset.

"Nah, I'll pass."

"I thought so."

"Wanna join in our poker game?" Race asked with a sheepish smile.

"Nah, you know I'm no good at poker and its just an easy way to get money for you."

"Wish I woulda thought of that 'fore I betted! I'm gonna be broke at this rate!" Mush exlaimed looking at his cards.

"Race how didja get so good?" I asked.

"They teach ya many things at Sheepshead."

"'Cept how ta pick up goils." Mush commented, snickering. Race smacked Mush.

"Dat ain't important in life! Gamblin' and racin' are."

"Well in your world it is, in da real world goils make it go 'round." Mush replied.

"That is true." I said.

"Well 'course ya t'ink its true. Dat's cause you're a goil!" Race said.

"No really I am? Haven't noticed." I said dryly. Blink walked over and smiled at my comment.

Mush laughed, "Heya fellas didja hear dat?! Race said 'Dat's cause yous a goil!' ta Midnight and Midnight said, 'No really? I haven't noticed!' " He continued in his fit of laughter.

I couldn't help but laugh along with him. Mush had that way about him, how he could laugh and make everybody feel happy.

Race scowled, "Dat ain't funny."

"Well we t'ink it is!" Mush exclaimed, still laughing.

I remembered when I was younger how much fun it was to be with the newsies, back when I was ten and eleven. I would sneak out of the orphanage and go exploring with them. Well Mush, Blink, Jack and I would. Our discoveries where usually a bird's nest or something like that, but we thought it was the greatest. I hated living in the orphanage. I loved the thrill of excitement I felt as I would sneak out, to this day nobody except for the newsies knew I did it.

As I thought about those things the boys changed their conversation.

"Mid?" Jack asked, "Mid come back ta us!"

I shook my head from the memories. "Hmm?"

"Do ya wanna go to Irving Hall and see Medda perform?" He asked. I smiled, I loved sneaking out to see Medda's shows. She was like a mother to me and would always make sure I got back to the orphange without getting caught.

"Do you really need to ask that?"

Jack smiled at my response. "Well Blink I'll give ya da honers of 'courtin Mid to Medda's tonight since she's your goil and all." He said that like I was royality.

Blink smiled and nodded, then put his arm around my waist. "Ise will do my best."

"We also need ta make suah Davey knows 'bout it." Typical Jack was going into leader mode.

"I can go over there right now and tell him."

Jack nodded his approval. "I'll be back boys. Try not to have too much fun without me." I said, walking out of the bunkroom backwards.

"Mkay, we will." Race said without looking up from the poker game.

I ran out of the Lodging House and into the cold air. The rain had turned to a cold drizzle. I walked to David's apartment, hoping that whatever was bugging him wasn't anymore. I walked up to the door and knocked.

Les opened the door, "Hiya Midnight!"

"Hey Les, how's it rollin'?" I asked.

His entire face brightened, seemed happy to talk 'newsie talk'. "Its rollin' good."

"Good. Hey is David home?"

"Yeah, I t'ink so." He turned around and walked back into the apartment.

"Uh, Les?" I said, his mother was cooking dinner for them and must've saw me standing there.

"Midnight? Oh what a pleasant suprise! Come in! You'll catch cold standing out there in the rain." She said, walking over to the door.

"Thanks ma'am. Where did Les go?"

"I'm right here and I found Davey! He's comin'."

David walked out looking depressed, I hoped he's okay.

"Heya David."

He noticed me and his expression turned cold. "What do you want?"

"David! That's rude to talk to anyone like that but especially a girl!" Their mother said. She walked back into the kitchen and began to work on their dinner again.

"Sorry Mama." He said sheepishly.

"Its okay, what I came over here for was Jack and the other boys were wonderin' if you'd like to come to Irving Hall tonight."

He looked over at his mother, "Can I Mama?"

She nodded, "As long as you take Les and watch how much sugar he eats."

"Sure, we'll come. What time should we be there?"

"Uh, I don't know. 'Round seven I guess." I shrugged.

"Midnight would you like to stay for dinner? Its just stew though." Mrs.Jacobs asked.

"No thank you, I've gotta be gettin' back."

"Probably's goin with Blink ta Tibby's." David muttered, but it was loud enough so I could hear him.

It clicked. David was jealous of Blink. That's why he's so upset and is acting this way! He's jealous of Blink, that's what. Whenever David likes a girl he never talks to her and gives her a cold shoulder. Instead of being himself, everything made sense now.

I said goodbye to the Jacobs and walked outside. I felt so bad for David, I was the cause for his sadness. I couldn't believe myself, poor David.

I walked back to the Lodging House, sulking.

"Heya girly you feelin' alright?" Kloppman asked while reading a newspaper.

"No not really Kloppman." I leaned on his desk

"Which boy is it?" He put his newspaper on the desk.

My head popped up in shock. "What?"

"Every girl that comes in here sulking has had a problem with one of the fellas. Which one is it?"

"No one, its nothing."

"I've seen you around with Kid Blink, is it him?"

Man, Kloppman is persistant. "No there's nothing wrong with me an' Blink."

"You sure?"

I nodded and walked up the stairs.

The boys were still up there playing poker, it was obvious Racetrack was winning. I couldn't help but smile at them sitting on the floor crossed-legged with looks of determination and concentration on their faces.

"Intense game?" I asked, which made five heads pop up.

"Nah, its uh easy." Mush replied.

"Is Davey coming?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, so is Les." I walked over to the game, "Lemme guess, Race is winning?"

"Close, Race just won." Racetrack said pulling in his winnings. The others groaned, "Who wants ta play anudder game?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm broke." Mush said, Jack groaned and Skittery nodded. I smiled, "You boys are pathetic. Wouldn't you learn the first time that you loose to Race?"

"But its still fun tryin' ta beat him." Blink said.

"Yeah, but you're still gonna loose." I replied.

At least watching them attempt to beat Race was amusing to me. It brought me out of my bad mood a little bit.

"Are we gonna go to Tibby's?" Mush asked, Jack nodded. "What time do we leave den?"

"'Round six, I wanna see Medda 'fore the show."

"I do too." Race commented as he shuffled the cards.

That night at the vaudeville I wasn't feeling too great, I felt so bad for David. I was also feeling really tired from my first day selling papes. I wanted to go back to the Lodging House, I needed some time to mope and to be alone. I could probably use my tiredness as an excuse. It was past the third song by the time I made up my mind to go back.

"Blink." I whispered, no answer. He was too busy cheering and it was too loud for him to hear. "Hey Blink!" I took off my hat and hit him with it.

"What?"

"I'm feeling really tired. Y'know it being my first day and all. I'm going to go back to the Lodging House."

"Okay, do ya want me to come with ya?"

"No, I'm okay. I know my way back. Thanks though."

I walked out of the theatre, putting my hands in my pockets. It was freezing outside, I wish I had enough money for a coat of some sort. I remembered how my mother wouldn't let me go anywhere without wearing a coat in the fall and winter. I used to hate that, she'd always pester me to put on my coat. Back then I used to hate wearing a coat, scarf and mittens, thought it was a waste of time. I wish I was back in Minnesota, right now my mother would be knitting something. Annie, Willie and I would be asleep and Papa would be smoking his pipe.

I leaned against a brick wall and sat down. I missed those times more than ever. I was remembering things now that I forgot about. Tears began to spill down my face, I reached for my locket. "Mama, where are you? I need you mama!" I whispered. I looked up at the clouded sky, "God, why did you take my mother away from me? Why? Please help me find her. I need her!" I began to sob. I burried my face in my hands and cried. A few minutes later I heard a noise of something crashing.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The words were slurred together and the voice obviously belonged to a man. I stayed against the wall, frozen with fear.

"What do you want?" I finally got the nerve to say.

"Oh look at that! Its a girl! Better yet, its a newsie girl." Another voice said.

I knew who the voices belonged to, Oscar and Morris. I stood up slowly, knowing them I knew what they wanted.

"Stay away from me."

"Let's get 'er."

I started to scream and ran as fast as I could. My heart was pounding and my sides began to ache. I didn't care, as long as I was away from them.

"Heart, don't fail me now." I whispered, as I kept running. One of the Delanceys ran beside me and grabbed my arm.

"No! Let me go!" I screamed.

"No doll, we won't." He grabbed my arm harder and pulled me down to him. I fell and landed on my side. I cried out in pain. I looked up and in the light I saw the one who grabbed me was Morris. I kicked him in his knee.

"That ain't gonna faze me." He picked me up by my arms and Oscar picked up my legs. I continued screaming. Hoping, no praying somebody would hear me. They drug me into an alley, Morris hit me.

"Shut up doll."

Oscar, who was the drunk one laughed and then punched me in the face. I kicked back at him and kicked him in the face.

"You ain't supposed ta do that." Morris said. I struggled to hit him so I could get away but he had a firm grip on my arms. He then flipped me over into a pile of crates. Hard, so hard that they broke when I fell into them. I heard a crack and my leg throbbed.

"Leave me alone! Somebody please help me!" I kept screaming.

"Since you tried ta fight back we're gonna make suah that you can't fight us back. Hold 'er up Morris."

"No! Let me go!" I cried as Morris dragged me up by my arm and held my arms behind my back.

I felt painful blows to my face and arms as they beat me.

"Somebody help me!" I screamed as I tried to fight back. I couldn't feel my left leg but everytime something touched it or I put weight on it, it would hurt like nothing else. Morris threw me to the ground and I landed on my wrist, which then began to throb as well. I threw a few punches at them, but I was outnumbered. Two against one, two men against me. I could outsmart them and verbally attack them but I couldn't fight them both. Why didn't I let Blink take me back? Why did I have to let my bad mood overpower me? My frustration began to take over me.

Why did I have to fall off that train five years ago? If that didn't happen then I wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't be getting soaked by the Delanceys. I would be at home with my family!

"C'mon Midnight, stand up. What'sa matter? Are you hurt? Aw, that's too bad." One of their voices taunted me.

"Shut up." I said cooly, I used the wall to help me stand up. "If you know what's good for you, you better shut up."

"Oh really? Who's gonna make us? You?" He slapped me, hard. I fell to the ground again, trying to wipe the blood and tears from my face. I felt really light-headed as I drifted between reality and unconsciousness. My body began to shake with sobs, as one of them picked me up again. I was scared of what would happen if I lost consciousness.

"Put her down." An older, but familar voice said, but I was drifting in and out of consciousness. I couldn't tell.

"I said now!" I was dropped to the ground and everything went black.

**-----**

**In my opinion I think I did ok with this chapter. I like the ending better than the beginning. Please review, its greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter. I apologize right now if it takes me a while to update. I'm in full-blown rehearsals right now for my summer show, every night for five hours. Then I'm going to New York to see the newsies and sell papes with them. (haha I wish) No I'm just going to New York to perform. So I'll hopefully get somemore chapters out before then.**

**(I'm stealing many ideas from people, when they review their shout-out will now be on the botton. Its just easier that way for me.)**

**I don't own Newsies. (Its very depressing writing that...because it takes away all hope that I will never own the newsies. Unless I marry some person in the Disney family. hey..that's a good idea!)**

I felt a cool hand and then a cool rag on my head. I lifted my eyelids drowsily. My head, leg and wrist throbbed. I looked up and saw a lady sitting next to me on a stool by the bed I was in. She had a young, kind face with soft greenish blue eyes and brown hair pulled back into a bun. Most of her hair was falling out of it though.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Her gentle voice made me feel safe and comfortable.

"Where am I?" I asked, I only remembered a few things about last night. A lot of pain and the Delanceys.

"My husband found you in an alley getting beat up by two men. Him and I were walking back from our dinner and show, we heard screaming from an alley. I told him to go see what it was. He found you and told the boys to stop. He said you were a newsie and that he knew you. He also said that we needed to bring you back here."

"Who's your husband?" My head was throbbing and I noticed my arm was in a sling.

"Bryan Denton." It took a moment to register. He wrote for the Sun, helped the newsies out with the strike. One of David's role models. David, oh no. That reminded me of Irving Hall and the boys. Especially Blink, he's probably really worried about me.

"Mrs.Denton, my friends, the newsies. They're probably worried about me. I need to go and tell them where I am."

"Its taken care of, Bryan went to tell them. One already stopped by, the one with the eyepatch." She walked over to a small table in the room that had a teapot on it.

"Kid Blink." I said.

"He seemed awfully concerned about you." She poured whatever was in the teapot into a cup.

"He's my boyfriend."

She smiled, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." I replied.

"You know, I was fifteen when I first got married." She handed me the cup she had and sat back down onto the stool.

"To Denton? When I knew him he wasn't married." I took a sip of the tea.

"No, I just got married to him. September 15th in fact."

I felt really close to her, like I've know her my entire life. She was so open and friendly.

"If you'd like me to make you a bed on the couch in the living room I could do that. I have some chores to do in the kitchen, I know its no fun to be cooped up in a room by yourself."

"Um, sure that'd be nice. Do I have to stay in bed all day?" I drank down the rest of the tea.

She nodded, "Doctor's orders, not mine. You broke your leg and fractured your wrist. Very lucky that you weren't hurt worse."

"When can I got back to the Lodging House?"

"Well you sure are a quick mover, do you not like it here?"

"No, I love it here." Their house was beautiful.

"The doctor said that you had to be in bed for at least one day, I prefer you stay in for two because of your leg and wrist." She picked up a tray that had the teapot and some tea cups on it. "Are you hungry?"

I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"I'll go and put the tray away and then come up here to help you get out of bed and down the stairs."

"I can manage getting down."

"Are you sure?" She sounded worried.

"Yes ma'am."

She looked unsure, but nodded. "There's a crutch by the door."

I smiled, when I got back to the Lodging House maybe Crutchy could teach me how to walk with a crutch. I got out of bed and hobbled over to the door, this was going to be more painful then I imagined. I got the crutch and made my way over to the Cinderella staircase, it wound down in a circle. This was going to be much harder than I thought. I sat down and pulled myself down to each step. When I reached the main floor I was in awe, their house was beautiful. I knew Denton was wealthy but not this wealthy! The walls had a beautiful shade of cream paint on them, the floors were made out of polished oak wood. There were curtains hung in deep, rich shades of navy blue, gold and burgandy. There was a large rug made out of the same colors in the living room, with grand furniture on it. A coffee table, four end tables with lamps on them, a brick fireplace that was white-washed. There were two couches that looked so inviting to sit on, two chairs that looked like thrones and two more armchairs that were beautiful as well.

"Do you like our home?" Mrs.Denton asked, I turned around.

"Yes ma'am, its beautiful." There were many pictures on the end tables, one of them caught my eye. A girl and a boy, the girl looked about twelve and the boy looked about eight. "If you don't mind my asking, who are they?" I pointed to the picture.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled, "My two children from my first marriage. Annie and Willie, Annie's twelve and Willie's eight. They're at school right now but will be home soon." She turned and walked into the kitchen, humming some sort of tune.

I hobbled over to a couch and sat down, picking up the picture. The names sounded so familar, the faces looked familar too. Some of the punches I recieved must've done something to my head. I know them from somewhere. I put the picture down and picked up another one. It was of the same children, except there was a third one too. The third one was the oldest obviously looking around nine, the second one was Annie, when she was about six, and then Willie when he was two or three. I looked closer at the picture, but it was faded. I couldn't see that well. I breathed in the scent of their house, another scent that smelt familar. Cinnamon and vanilla. For some reason, I felt safe.

I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes, trying to remember things. This house, I didn't know why it did but it brought back memories.

_"Move it." A shrill hoity-toity voice said. "Make me." I replied, "No you little piece of orphan trash, you should move for me. Because I actually have parents and wasn't found wandering the streets." The voice's owner smirked at me. "Shut up Amber." I replied. "No, I won't. I can do whatever I want and you can't make me. I'm better than you anyway." I reached out my hand and slapped her, "How dare you!" She shrieked. "Just 'cause you have parents and I don't doesn't make you better than me." I tried to cool my anger, instead it kept boiling. "Yes it does. If my mother didn't own this place then I'd be out of here in a second." I couldn't take it. I jumped on her and started punching, hitting and kicking her. She screamed, which brought some of the other girls in the room and the headmistress of the orphanage. "Get off of her!" She yelled, pulling me off of Amber. "Why did you do that?" She demanded of me. She shook me, while I was silent from fear. "Tell me now!" I tried to hold my tears in. "She said I was nothing but orphan trash." I blubbered. "Well I can't help it that you are." Her words pierced through me like a sword. "I can't believe my husband's brother gave the orphanage to us." She muttered as she helped Amber up. The same kind lady that helped me before wasn't here. She had a baby and moved to Colorado with her family. Her brother in law owns the orphanage now, with his wicked wife and cruel daughter. "Daylight or whatever your name is, you need your punishment. You get ten instead of the usual five." My heart sank. Ten swats with the leather strap? It was unfair, why was she so mean to me? "Bend down and touch your ankles." I obeyed and winced with every swat._

_After my punishment I walked back into my room, sobbing. I found my father's wedding ring and held it as I cried. How I missed my family, even though I couldn't remember them. I wiped my tears and decided to do something I never have done. Escape. I climbed down to the ground and took off running. I ran throughout New York. I felt so free, away from that orphanage. I looked behind me as I ran, I turned around and crashed into a boy. "I'm sorry!" I cried out. "No problem, dis eye's bad anyways." He smiled, which made me smile. "I'm Midnight." I said shyly. "Nice ta meetcha Midnight, I'm Kid Blink."_

"You know, I never did get your name." Mrs.Denton said walking back into the room with another tray.

"Oh, its Midnight." She handed me the tray. On it was a bowl of soup, a roll and a glass of water.

"Midnight? That's a strange name, no offense to you." I ate a spoonful of the soup, which was amazing.

"None taken, I know its a strange name but I can't remember my real name."

"You can't remember it? How does one forget its own name?" She asked, sitting down in one of the throne chairs.

"I don't know." I ate another spoonful.

"That's strange, but anyways. How is your leg and wrist?"

"They're okay I guess. They hurt, my leg more than my wrist." I tried to stretch out my leg but it hurt too much.

"Do you need me to get you something?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Oh no thank you. I'm okay."

"So how long have you been a uh, newsie?"

"One day." I said, finishing up my soup.

"One day?"

"Today's tuesday right?" She nodded, "Yep one day."

"Not very long at all and you said you had a boyfriend? All in one day..." Her voice faded off as she shook her head.

"I've known them for five years, while I lived in the orphanage I met them. I usually snuck out to see them as that orphanage was torture."

"You lived at an orphanage? This might be a touchy subject for you but what happened to your parents?"

"Nah, its not a touchy subject. Well sometimes it is, but not now. My father died of influenza when I was ten and I don't know where my mother is. I know she's alive, I just don't know where she is."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know what its like to experience a loss. I had two at almost the same time." Her voice trailed off and wobbled a little bit. Her eyes welled up with tears. "Are you done? I'll take your tray." She picked up the tray and walked into the kitchen.

My heart felt for her, sometimes my heart ached whenever I thought about my brother, sister and mother. I guess I blocked some of the memories out, because it was too much pain for me to tolerate. For some reason, I didn't mind sharing anything with Mrs.Denton, I knew I could trust her but there was something else as well. I honestly felt like I've known her my entire life. It could be her personality, I knew some of the boys had that way about them. I missed the boys, but I loved staying here at the house.

I heard a knock and attempted to turn around on the couch. "I'll get it." Mrs.Denton's voice sang out.

She opened the door and there stood Blink and Jack. Blink was holding a boquet of flowers. "Is Midnight awake yet?" Jack asked.

"Yes, she's on the couch." She opened the door wider so they could come in.

"Mid! Are ya feelin' better?" Blink asked, nearly running over to the couch.

"Much, my leg and wrist hurt but that's all."

"The Delanceys gotcha good." Jack said solemnly.

Blink kneeled by the couch handing me the flowers. "For my lady." He winked, or blinked. I couldn't tell with his one eye.

"Oh Blink, they're beautiful." I said, breathing into the flowers smelling their sweet aroma.

"I'll go put them in some water." Mrs.Denton said taking the flowers and walking into the kitchen.

Jack whistled a low whistle. "Denton suah has some dough on him."

"He sure does." I said, "Blink how did you get the money for the flowers?"

"Well, uh funny story 'bout that." Him and Jack looked at each other laughing. Mrs.Denton came from the kitchen, "I need to go get some groceries, please make yourselves at home." She grabbed her satchel, shawl and bonnet then walked out the door.

Blink and Jack sat on the couch, "Anyways da story is, Jack an' I were comin' over here ta visit you. Then I saw a flowah stand and said 'Heya Jack, we should get some flowahs for Mid.' He nodded and said, 'Yeah but where we gonna get da money?'. I t'ought 'bout it, then he was real quiet. So then he says 'Heya Blink look at da goil over there.' He pointed to the flowah goil and I shrugged, 'What 'bout her?'. 'I betcha I can get da flowahs fah free.' He walked ovah to da stand and started talkin' ta her. I rolled my eyes and walked ovah there too. He said dat if she gave him a boquet of flowahs fah free he'd do somethin' fah her." Blink told his story with great expression.

"So nows I got me a date with...what's her name again Blink?" Jack cut in and asked.

"Amy. Her name is Amy, Jacky-boy." Blink sounded annoyed.

"Oh yeah, Jamie. She's a pretty goil too Mid." I started laughing.

"Jack, its Amy! Get her name right or else she'll get almost as annoyed as me." Blink rolled his eye, "He's asked me eight time what her name was jus' in da half-mile ta here from the stand."

"Yeah Jack, don't get her name wrong. Unless you want to wear whatever you're eating on you." I laughed, knowing Jack he would screw her name up but since he looks good she'll give him another chance.

"It's been a long time since Sarah so he doesn't know what ta do." Blink shrugged.

"Don't mention da potato." Jack said looking hurt, which was unusual.

"Potato?" I asked.

"Yeah, dat's cause she's a potato. Ain't smart, jus like a potato." He said shrugging.

I started to snicker, Jack just looked at me and we both burst out into laughter.

"You two are so mean ta her, she ain't dat dumb." Blink said.

"We'll have ta excuse Blink, a goil could be da ugliest t'ing and Blink would still make her his goil. Its cause of his one eye. He can't see straight."

"Hey! Do you think I'm ugly?" I pretended to be upset.

"Uh, no. In fact you're prettier dan...Amy da flowah goil." Jack tried to cover up his mistake.

"Well ya actually got her name right Jack." Blink said sarcastically.

"Can it Blink 'fore I soak ya."

"So Mid, how's your leg?" Blink asked, looking concerned.

"I told you before Blink, I'm okay."

"You didn't look okay last night, da Delanceys gotcha good." Jack said.

"How bad was it?" I asked.

"Bad. Denton found ya in da alley, his wife came ta Irving Hall an' told the Manhatten newsies and Spot. We came to da alley and found you and Denton. You were out cold, just layin' dere. Not movin, not breathin'. I t'ought Blink was gonna have a heart attack, he was near tears when he saw you. We t'ought you were dead, but Denton said you weren't. We helped take ya back here and den went back to the Lodgin' House."

The front door opened. A girl that looked twelve and a boy that looked eight walked in. The girl was pretty with medium brown hair, the front of her hair was pulled back and the rest of it was curled. She had the same greenish-blue eyes that Mrs.Denton had. The boy had messy blondish brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Oh, I'm uh Midnight. Your mother and um, stepfather I guess, are taking care of me. These two are Jack and Kid Blink, they're newsies. I am too but I have broken leg and fractured wrist, so I can't really sell papes." I stumbled across my words. "Are you Annie and Willie?" I swear, those names sounded so familar.

"Yes, I'm Annie and that's my brother, Willie. I'm guessing our mother told you?" Annie and Willie took off their coats, scarfs and mittens.

I nodded, Jack and Blink both stood up from the couch.

"We really need ta be goin' Mid, I'll come by tommorrow. Dunno 'bout Blink." Jack said.

"I might come back latah if dat's alright." I smiled and nodded. "I'll see ya Mid." Blink kissed the top of my head and they walked out of house.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Willie asked.

"Yes he is." I leaned back on the couch, elevating my leg some more.

"Did you get beat up?" He asked again.

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah I did. I'm not very good at keeping myself safe obviously."

They both walked over to the couch Blink and Jack were sitting on and sat down. I didn't think they trusted me yet, especially Annie.

All of us just sat in silence, awkward and uncomfortable silence.

"How old are you?" Annie asked.

"I'm fifteen." I replied, more silence.

"Why do you speak better than those boys? They have strong accents and you don't."

"I went to school, ever since I was five. One of the boys also went to school so he uses proper grammer unlike the others."

"Are you actually a real newsie?" Willie asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yep, I am. Every morning I carry the banner."

"What's that mean?" Annie asked, her eyes glistening as well.

"To be honest I have no idea. All I know is we say that." All three of us laughed.

"How long have you been a newsie?" He asked.

"One day."

"Really?"

"Yep, I got beat up on my first day."

"Wow and you got a boyfriend!" Annie said.

"Well I knew the newsies before I became one. I've known Blink, Mush, Jack, Skittery and Spot since I was ten and living in an orphanage."

"You lived in an orphanage?"

"Yes and it was torture."

The door opened and Mrs.Denton came into the house. "Hello, I'm back."

"Mama!" Willie cried out and ran over to hug his mother.

"Hello Willie, be a dear and help me take the groceries into the kitchen and you can tell me about your day at school."

He picked up one of the bags and carried it into the kitchen, she took off her shawl, bonnet and satchel. Then picked up two bags and carried them into the kitchen as well.

Seeing them brought back a pang of my family, but I loved watching Mrs.Denton handle her children. She had such a loving nature about her, how she cared for Willie. Joking with him and listening with eagerness about his day. Mrs.Denton reminded me of my own mother, just everything about her did. Annie got up to go into the kitchen, I laid back down on the couch and fell asleep.

**Again, I don't really know what to think about this chapter. I think it was necassary to carry along the story, also to introduce some new characters into it! **

**ktkakes-I agree, poor Midnight. She finds Blink, finds out that David's miserable, has to miss the vaudville and then gets beaten up all on the same day. Thanks so much for the review and your kind words!**

**Pippa Kelly-Seriously, you were one of my first favorite authors and was one of the reasons I started writing this. Thanks so much for the reviews! And yeah, I read back and it did seem to be rushed. Sometimes I'll do that when I want to get onto a more exciting part. **

**Please review if you could, its greatly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't updated in awhile and today I was bored so I decided to finish this chapter and start on the next one. (Which should hopefully be out before I leave for NY on Friday.)**

**Oh and to Pippa Kelly to clear up the Mrs.Denton thing, She's actually in her thirties. She was fifteen when she first got married. She got married to Denton when she was thirty and now she's thirty one. Hope that clears it up.**

**I don't own Newsies.**

While I stayed at the Denton's house I got to know Annie and Willie better. They were so much fun to be with and there was something very familar. Jack, Blink, Mush, Racetrack, Skittery and even David all came to visit me. I had a feeling David was forced to come, he brought Les with him and Willie loved playing with Les.

Mrs.Denton agreed to let me go back to the Lodging House on monday, by then I could walk okay with a crutch. My arm was healing up and was almost healed, it just would hurt a little. My leg was what I was worried about.

By Monday, Annie and Willie were both sad to see me go. They loved my stories about the Lodging House and being with the newsies.

I was staring out the window, I couldn't wait to go back to the Lodging House and see everybody. I loved living here for a week but I loved being with my friends, with Blink. There was a gentle snow falling on the city, I loved it.

Denton and Mrs.Denton walked into the Living Room, I immediently stood up.

"I really should be going, thank you so much for letting me stay here."

"Its no trouble at all, you're welcome here whenever. Our doors are always open to you." Mrs.Denton said.

"And the rest of the boys." Denton added.

I got up out of the chair and hobbled over to the door. "Bye!"

"Promise you'll come back and play with me? Oh! And bring the newsies too!" Willie called out, him and Annie were sitting on the couch.

"I promise." I waved and opened the door, walking out into the brisk, cold air. The first snow of the year came on wednesday, it was just a dusting but was still very exciting. I hobbled down the sidewalk to see Blink walking down the sidewalk as well.

"Mid?" He nearly ran over to me, "I was just comin' over to get you."

"Just because I have a broken leg and a hurt arm doesn't mean I'm not helpless."

"I know, I just thought it'd be lonely for you to walk by yourself."

"Mhmm." I said, while hobbling on.

"You want me to carry ya?"

"No, I don't. I'm okay."

"You suah?"

"Blink, I'm not helpless."

"But I don't wantcha ta get hoit woise."

"I won't, trust me Blink."

We walked down the street, just walking nothing else.

"So how did Jack and Amy do together?" I asked.

"Oh, them." He started to laugh, "Me an' Race went to spy on them at Tibby's. He forgot her name three times, then he almost spilt his drink on 'er."

"You two went to spy on him?" I asked, he nodded. "I'm not suprised, that's classic Race and Blink right there."

"I wondah if they spy on us?"

"Not much to spy on, we haven't even been on a date really."

"They spied on us last week." I stopped and turned around. "They didn't have a choice Blink, they were in the same room as us."

"Yeah but they still spied." He put his arm around my shoulders.

We tried to walk like that, with his arm around me and me trying to walk with a crutch. It wasn't easy, but somehow we managed to pull it off. We soon arrived at the Lodging House, he looked at me with a mischevious smile.

"What're you smiling about?" I asked.

"Nothin'." He looked at me and then pointed over in the other direction. "Look ovah there!"

Being stupid and gullible I turned around to look only to see nothing, he then scooped me up into his arms and ran inside.

I saw Kloppman was asleep and decided to hold off on the screaming until we got upstairs. He put me down upstairs in the bunkroom.

"Blink! What in the world were you thinking?" I cried. He just smiled.

"You ain't angry are ya?" He asked sheepishly. I looked at him just standing there with a sheepish smile, he looked so...amazing would probably be the right word. I smiled and then shook my head.

"I could never be mad at you."

He looked at me for a long time, it was just silent between us.

"Are you waiting until the afternoon selling?" I asked.

"Nah, I decided ta take a few days off and be with my goil."

I looked up and smiled, "Really?"

"Yes really." He winked, I'm pretty sure it was a wink.

-------------------------------------------------

We spent the rest of the day at the Lodging House, talking and laughing about many things. Finally a few hours later I got Blink to let me go off by myself around the city. He's very hesitant about me going off by myself, because I'm hurt. That's just Blink, he's very protective of other people.

I love New York in the winter, my favorite season. If I wasn't hurt then I'd probably throw a snowball at some random old guy and then run off. Skittery and I loved to do that, especially to the bankers, those were the most fun. I picked up a handfull of snow and attempted to put it in a ball with one hand. I looked around and saw a mean looking buisness man, a replica of Pulitzer. I threw the ball, unfortunantly I have the worst aim in the world and it hit the man next to him. Well he looked mean too, so it wasn't a waste. I quickly turned around and tried to hobble off. I ran into some lady and a girl that looked my age.

"Well, well, well. Its nice to know that only a week after we released her from our orphanage Midnight is causing trouble." It was Mrs.Oster and her daughter, Amber.

"Mother you know these rotten orphans are nothing but trouble." Amber's expression nearly made me sick. She was actually happy that I was in trouble, just proved how evil she was.

"I know. I don't know why your father actually enjoys working there." They were talking about me like I wasn't even there. "And just in the one week you managed to get yourself hurt. Where are you living now?"

"In the Lodging House..." I began to say.

"The _Newsboys _Lodging House? It figures mother, the little tramp's living with boys."

"I am not a tramp." I said through clenched teeth.

"You're the only girl there right?" Amber asked, she didn't give me time to answer and continued on with what she was saying. "Of course you are. I'm not suprised." She had a smirk that made me want to slap it off her face.

"Amber, she only lives there because that's where the other bad seed orphans go."

"Of course mother."

I was about ready to soak one of them. I tried to cool off my boiling anger but it wasn't working. How come when I was alone I always get picked on? Do I have a sign across my forehead saying "PICK ON ME PLEASE"?

"Hello ma'am wanna buy a pape?" Someone behind me said. I turned around and there was Skittery, thank you Skitts.

Mrs.Oster's expression changed to pure horror as she walked by. "Buy a 'pape' from you? Of course not. Come along Amber."

Amber was clearly smitten with Skittery, it was all I could do to not burst out laughing.

"Come along Amber." She said again, Amber quickly obeyed and walked after her but she kept looking back.

"Thanks Skittery." I said.

He shrugged, "No problem. I didn't t'ink dey hurtcha like da Delanceys did but sometimes bein' hurt wit woids is da woist."

"Yeah, you remember her from the orphanage?"

"Yep, her and a bit...I mean rat of a daughter."

I rolled my eyes, "Do you wanna throw some snowballs at the tightwads?"

"You can do dat with your arm like dat?"

"I threw one at a Pulitzer look a like."

He picked up a handful of snow and threw it at a old buisness man, it hit him right on his chest. Skittery and I both turned around and walked away.

"Got 'em." He whispered. We both started to snicker, not to blow our cover or anything.

I picked up another handful and threw it at some man. I missed, it hit the woman next to him.

"Nice goin' Mid." Skitts said as we walked away from them.

"Shut up. If you had to balance a crutch and a snowball at the same time then you'd probably have the aim of something horrible as well."

"Suah, Dat's what dey all say."

"Deny it Skitts, you're jealous of my aim."

"Oh yeah, I'm jealous of ya aim. Ya throw like a tomato."

"You've seen a tomato throw?"

"Nah, but I'm suah if it could throw it'd look like your t'rows."

I picked up another handful of snow, "I'm gonna put you to shame Skitts." I threw the snowball at another buisness man, instead it went over and hit...Jack, I was in for it.

Skittery was no help at all, he started laughing. "Skitts, lets get outa here." I tried to pull him across with me, instead he stayed put and continued laughing. Jack walked over to us.

"A'right which one of ya t'rew it?"

Skittery was almost on the ground from laughing so hard, he pointed up at me.

"Mid, ya like to 'splain dat?" Jack crossed his arms.

"No, I prefer not to." I looked at the ground.

Skittery was now on the ground, still laughing.

"Why are ya even out in da city? You could get yaself hoit woise!"

"What is with you and Blink?" I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

Skittery finally stood up, wiping his eyes from laughing. "Dat's the only time your aim can do good, Mid."

"Shut up Skits."

Aftwerwards Jack, Skittery and I spent the rest of the afternoon throwing snowballs at the tightwads. I had a ton of fun, except for my stupid leg and arm.

"Heya Mid, there's a show at Medda's tonight. Medda ain't performin' but she got some new goil to perform. Ise dunno her name but I hoid she's real good. You feelin' up to it?" Jack asked while we walked back to the Lodging House.

"Sure! I'm up for a show." I was ready for a vaudville show, even if Medda wasn't performing.

-------------

That night I arrived at the theatre with Blink. Almost all of the newsies were there. Blink went off to get a drink, I think that's what he said. I went over to Skittery, Race, Mush and Spot. Jack wasn't here yet, he said he was going to get David and Les. Race was playing poker with the other boys, except Spot, until the show started. I have no idea why in the world the others played against Race when it was very clear they lost everytime. Something brushed by me, I turned around and saw Jack leading David and Les to our table.

The show was great, the girl who performed, I think her name is Lissie, was very good. It was her first time performing at Irving Hall.

The only thing that was bothering me was I had no idea where Blink was. The hall was too loud and crowded that I couldn't find him.

"Race, do you have any idea where Blink is?" I asked.

"What?" He almost shouted, "I can't hear ya."

"Do you know where Blink is?" I shouted.

"No, last time I saw 'im he was by the bar."

I groaned, Blink _loved_ to drink. Only on special occasions though because he got drunk easily. I was betting my money that Blink got drunk.

"I'm gonna go find him." I shouted, trying to stand up.

"Won't have to look far." Mush said, because he was so close I could hear him without him shouting.

"What do you mean..." I was cut off by Mush pointing down front near the stage. My mouth dropped opened in horror.

By the stage was Blink and the girl who performed, kissing, almost on top of each other. My stomach dropped and everything in my body stopped. It was like when I was punched last week in my stomach, I couldn't move or even breathe. I think that felt better than this. My Blink, _My _Blink was with this girl. I couldn't believe it. Maybe it was Blink. Maybe it was another boy, who wore a brown hat and brown trenchcoat, with blonde hair. The couple turned and I saw an eyepatch on his left eye. Maybe it still wasn't Blink but someone who looked exactly like him.

My mind was swirling as I made my way down to the front of the stage, where as much as it hurt, I saw them. I had to confront Blink, maybe it was her forcing him and not Blink. There were too many maybes, but I needed him. I _needed _him! My eyes were filling up with tears and I could feel the anger and hurt inside of me boiling.

"Blink!" I called out, no answer, he wasn't going to pay attention to me!

"Kid Blink!" I nearly was screaming, hobbling closer to him and that girl.

"Blink! What are you doing?" This time I was screaming and I was next to them. He turned around with the girl hanging onto him.

"Oh heya Mid! Have ya met Lissie?" His speech was slurred, he was obviously drunk.

"Blink! How could you do this to me?" I was still screaming. I was too numb from the hurt and anger to care who heard me.

"Blinky, who is this?" Lissie cooed to him.

"Who am I? I'm his girlfriend you...you...tramp!" I said the first word that came to my mind, which I kept remembering Amber telling me that today. "Or I was his girlfriend, but he's too blinded by you! Blink you are a stupid bastard! I hate you! I hate you both!" I picked up a full glass from the table nearby and threw it at them. It hit both of them, perfect. They were both at blame. I hated them both with a passion now. Now the tears were pouring down my face and I was shaking with sobs. I turned around and tried to get away, but Blink stopped me.

"Mid, wait!"

"Forget it Blink. I thought you loved me. Do you remember saying that to me? Why did you do this? Was I just some doll for you to play around with and then now that you found another one, I'm cast aside?! You know, don't answer. Don't. Don't talk to me, don't think about me and don't even look at me! You found a prettier doll. Have fun with it you bastard. Oh and you." I faced Lissie, "I hope you enjoy being his doll for the time being, until he finds another one. Go ahead and go all out. I give you two a week. Have fun with it." I know I sounded cold and cruel but I didn't care. I was hurt and I was mad. I didn't care about whatever anybody else thought.

I need to get out of here. I tried to hobble as fast as I could, away from them. Away from reality, away from everything. I turned around when I reached the doors and looked back at them. There was Blink and Lissie, smiling and kissing.

I stepped out and breathed in. The cool air helped to clear my mind. I hobbled back to the Lodging House, crying. I snuck past Kloppman, who was asleep. Just like today, when Blink brought me back here. I climbed up onto the roof, against some crates I just sat there thinking about me and Blink.

_"Are ya mad?"_

_"I could never be mad at you." _

Our voices echoed in my head. I tried to forget about it, but couldn't. My poor heart, it couldn't take all of this. Its been broken too many tines! I was shaking from the cold and sobs, I was hugging myself, huddled in a little corner. I heard footsteps and saw a figure in the doorway.

"Midnight?"

It was David.

----------------------------

**I actually feel really bad for Midnight. So much has happened to her...Poor Mid. Anyways, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I had to get this chapter out before I leave friday morning...I'll be gone until Monday. So leave me lots of reviews while I'm gone. (haha, kidding. sort of.)**

**I don't own Newsies. **

_**DAVID'S POV**_

I felt really bad for Midnight. I knew it was coming to her sooner or later, but heartbreak always hurts no matter what. Somebody had to go after her and make sure she was okay, clearly she wasn't but Jack asked me to make sure she didn't jump off the Brooklyn Bridge or something like that. I wanted to slap Blink for making her feel like this. I don't like Mid like 'that' anymore, just as a sister.

She looked up and in the dim light I saw her face was tear stained. I didn't know what to say to her, well I kinda did but would she listen to me? It was worth a shot.

"You okay?" I asked, walking over to the crates. She leaned against one and was just sitting there, shivering and shaking. "Mid?" I sat down next to her.

"David, why...why did he do that to me?" She asked.

Good question, I don't know. Probably because he's a ladies man? That might be it. "I don't know. Probably because he was too drunk to see how ugly she was."

She looked up, "She wasn't ugly. She was beautiful, prettier than me. No wonder Blink loves her." Tears ran down her face.

"Compared to you she's ugly. If she stole Blink away from you she's ugly."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yeah, it kinda was."

"David, I can't believe I actually loved Blink. He told me he loved me and then he goes and..." She didn't finished because she started crying again.

"Mid, do you not want to talk about this?" I asked, she shook her head.

Something inside of me urged to put my arms around her and just hold her. She needed to know that she was loved, that she wasn't just a rag doll like she called herself to Blink. I did put my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. She willing went with it and put her head on my shoulder and cried. I played with her hair, which was suprisingly down for once. I stroked her hair and her back. I didn't want to lead her on, I tried to make it more of a brotherly notion. I didn't want her getting hurt over me. After awhile I tried to get up, but she pulled me closer to her.

"No David. Stay with me...please."

"Mid, you know I only love you like a sister."

"I know...Its just..." Her voice trailed off, but I knew what she meant.

"I understand." I hugged her closer. The crates we were under blocked out the cold and the wind, like a little cave. It wasn't long before her breathing turned normal and then slower, so I could tell she was asleep. Soon after I fell asleep.

------------------------

The next morning we both woke up, she decided to stay at the Lodging House. I couldn't blame her, I was pretty sure Blink would be selling papes this morning. Earlier this morning Jack found us both under the crates, hopefully he didn't start a rumor or something but this is Jack. I felt somebody push off of my shoulders and then ran in front of me. It was Jack.

"Mornin' Davey!" How could he be so happy when its so cold outside?

"Hey Jack."

"Boy you sound happy. Hey, where's Midnight?" He was walking next to me.

"Back at the Lodging House, she didn't want to sell papers because of what happened last night."

"Oh, just makin' suah. Do you uh, still..." I knew what he was going to ask and I cut him off.

"No, I don't like her like that anymore."

"Again, just makin' suah."

By now we've arrvied at the Distribution Office, everybody is here, except Blink. I left before any of the others last night so I didn't know if they dragged him home or what. I scanned around, looking for someone to ask. Perfect, Mush would know.

"Hey Mush."

"Oh hey Davey!"

"Mush I'm not going to beat around the bush, do you know where Blink is?"

He turned white, "Blink?"

"Yes. Blink, your best friend, the one with the eyepatch." I crossed my arms.

"I know who he is! An' no, I dunno where he is."

"Where did he go after the show last night?"

"I dunno, him and da goil left togetah."

That was not a good sign. Knowing Blink...this was not good.

"Thanks Mush." I said and ran up the deck where Jack was buying his papes.

"Jack, not so great news."

"Dat Blink nevah came back last night? Or dat he spent da night wit da goil?"

"Well they both go together."

"What are you gonna tell Mid?"

"Wait, what am I? Why is it me telling her?"

Jack picked up the papers he just ordered and looked at me, "Davey you know dat you're da one who has to."

"I'll take fifty papes." I muttered to Weasel. As he handed me my papes, Blink walked around the corner. Smiling and acting happy, it was disgusting.

I walked down the plank to where he was, "Oh hey Kid."

He turned around, "Heya Davey! Do ya know where Midnight is?"

I couldn't believe he just asked me that. "At the Lodging House."

"At the house? Why's dat? Is she sick or somethin'?"

I couldn't handle his stupidness. "Do you not remember what happened last night?!" I shouted.

"No...well not really. What happened? Did she get hoit?"

"Yes, very hurt. By you."

He looked shocked, "By me? What'd I do?"

"Do you remember a girl named Lissie?"

He looked up as if he was thinking or something, "Was dat the goil's house I woke up in dis mornin'?"

"She was the performer last night, you were obviously drunk..."

He closed his eye, "Davey did it end badly?" He interrupted.

"With Midnight throwing a drink on you two, screaming at you both and then running back to the Lodging House."

He looked at the ground, "Is she...is she okay?"

"She's extremely hurt Blink."

He took off his hat and pushed his hair back. A sign he didn't know what to do, he looked up at me. "Davey, when can I see her again?"

"I don't know. Its gonna take some time."

"So I gotta sit back an' watch her be all broken up when all dis was an accident?" His voice slightly raised.

"Maybe if you apologize." I shrugged my shoulders. I felt really bad for the both of them. Even though Blink _did_ steal her from me and Midnight _did_ get what was coming to her, I felt bad. I'm not that mean to not care, I mean both of them are my friends. Friends have to help each other right?

"Why don't I go to the Lodging House and see if she's okay and try to explain what happened."

"You do dat fah me Davey?"

I nodded, "I'll be back 'round lunch."

I ran back to the Lodging House, Kloppman was actually awake.

" 'Ey! What's your rush Davey?"

"Nothing Mr.Kloppman. I just need to go upstairs." I took the stairs two at a time.

"Mid? You in here?" I called out when I reached the bunkroom. I heard some sniffles so I was pretty sure she was up here.

"I'm over here David." She was sitting over by the window.

"Hey, you feeling better?" I lowered my voice, walking over to her and sitting down.

"A little bit. You know you've only been gone for an hour."

"Yeah I know. But I uh, ran into someone."

"Blink?" She sniffled.

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Was his new girl with him?" Her tone sharpened and turned cold.

"No, in fact he doesn't remember anything from last night. I talked to him about it and he says he's really sorry."

"He's sorry? Is that all? He's just sorry. How do I know that he's just saying that so he could get me back? Was I just a trophy for him, a doll that just sits there and he has all the fun with?" Her voice was shaky and cold. I felt so bad for her, nobody deserves to feel this way.

"Midnight, I know you mean a lot to Blink."

She shook her head, "No I don't David. He doesn't care about me as much as I care about him."

I was speechless, I didn't know what to say to her. No idea at all. "Mid, I think you need to talk to him."

"I don't want to. Just give me time to mope and in a few days I'll be fine."

"Mid..." I began to say.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled.

I didn't know what else to do, I left her alone in the Lodging House.

-----------------------------

Three days later she came to sell papes with us. Her arm was better and out of its sling, she said her leg had another two weeks. It was clear she was not herself, the sparkle in her eyes wasn't there. She rarely smiled and when she did it was a forced one. She tried to put on a happy act to make nobody worry about her. I also noticed she wasn't eating much at all. It was hurting me to watch her like this and I didn't do anything to her, she tried acting happy for the younger kids who looked up to her as their mother.

Today she went off on her own to sell, she told me she was skipping going to Tibby's to work through the lunch hour. Jack, Les and I sold together today. Jack was off in thought as I was too, nobody was very happy today. It was cold outside but matched all of our moods, except Les and some of the younger ones. They were always happy, without a care in the world about anything. Too young to care. How could they do that? How could they be so happy everyday? I tried to keep my focus on selling, but it was hard.

Later in the afternoon she came up to me and told me she was going to see Spot in Brooklyn and was probably staying the night at the Lodging House there. I was worried sick about her, Jack was too. He really looked out for her and went out of his way to make sure she was okay. He knew what she was going through, the same happened with him and Sarah. Only Sarah just left to go to Philadelphia for college. She wrote home telling us that she found a nice, smart buisness man and was engaged to him. Jack still gets bothered by it, but for the most part he's over it.

"Davey, I dunno what to do with Midnight." He said as we watched her hobble in Brooklyn's direction.

"I don't think any of us do."

"I feel like its my fault."

"Jack, this was between Mid and Blink, how is it your fault?"

"I could've stopped him y'know?"

"I guess so." We both turned around and walked away.

"Hey! David, Jack, Wait!" She called, both of us turned around and saw her hobble back towards us. "I forgot something at the Lodging House."

"What'd you forget?" I asked.

"Um..."

"You just want to see Blink don't you?" Jack said softly.

She looked up at us both, "How'd you know?" Her voice shook, with her trying to contain her emotions. Her eyes were welling up with tears. She looked down.

"Mid, you don't have to hide your feelins' from us." Jack said, I nodded. She looked back up at us, sniffling. I looked over at Jack, even he was getting teary-eyed.

"Jack, David...I don't know what to do." She started to sob. Jack reached out his arms and she stepped into his embrace. He held her as she cried on his shoulder. I don't think either Jack or I have seen her like this, so angry, upset and hurt. She was usually so friendly and fun to be around, but I guess she is human, I've just never seen her like this.

-----------------------------------------

Its been another week. Midnight is still upset, I can't blame her though. I've heard its harder for girls to get over heartbreak. She is mostly around me and Jack, I don't know why but I didn't mind. I've caught her staring at Blink a lot, I don't say anything. I didn't want to hurt her more than she already is or make her feel embarrassed.

I think all of us were ready for them to make up.

**---------------------------**

**I'm not quite sure what to think about this chapter. I think that this was neccassary to show the relationship between David and Mid and Jack and Mid. So please review! Its greatly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm baaaaaack! New York was amazing, I had a ton of fun. :)  
This chapter has probably been the hardest chapter for me to write. I think I did okay with it. (but then again don't I say that every chapter?)**

**-----------------------------**

_Midnight POV_

What happened at Irving Hall kept playing over and over in my mind. Blink was with another girl, that wasn't me. Just remembering it hurt as bad as it did the first time. I still...loved Blink. After he _cheated_ on me, I just didn't know.

I shuffled down the street, yes finally my leg healed. That's what the doctor said, he said I could go without a crutch but had to be careful still. It was snowing again today, snow was like rain, it helped calm me when I was upset.

Suddenly, something grabbed me around my waist and swung me around. I squealed and turned around to see who it was, it was Jack.

"Heya Mid." He flung his hair out of his eyes, but it wasn't working.

"Hey Cowboy." I said, shoving my hand into my pockets. I was one of the few who still called Jack, Cowboy. It was just something special between the two of us.

"Ya doin' okay?"

"I guess so." I lied, I wasn't doing good at all.

"Don't lie to me."

I crossed my arms, it was a lot warmer than my hands in my pockets. I couldn't say anything to him, he knew me too well.

"You cold?" I looked up into his eyes and nodded, he smiled and put his arm around me. "This way if any of da Delancy's try and hurtcha I can soak 'em."

"All of you are too protective of me." I said in a whisper.

"Yeah but dat's cause you're our only goil, and you're like a sistah ta me. All of us, well 'cept Blink."

I stopped walking, just hearing his name brought waves of hurt. Jack stopped too and turned around.

"Mid I'm sorry, Ise forgot 'bout dat."

I shrugged, trying to hide that I was upset. "Its okay. I'm okay, don't worry." I was lying again to Jack.

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in my eyes, "Look me in da eyes and tell me you are doin' okay."

I looked around everywhere except for his eyes, I could tell he was reading me and knew I was lying. These were some of the exact words Blink has said to me. I turned my head and looked down, he took my chin and brought it back up.

"I can tell you ain't doing good, Mid if he's causin you all dis trouble den he ain't woith it." He paused, "He misses you Midnight. He wants ya back."

I couldn't handle anymore, I ran away from him. I ran down the streets of New York, almost bumping into some people. I muttered apologies when I did bump into someone.

Where would I run to? I couldn't go back to the Lodging House that was for sure, Jack would follow me there. Brooklyn. I would go to Brooklyn, I would be alone there. It was hard running through the snow, the flakes got into my eyes and stung. I turned my head around to make sure Jack wasn't following me. When I turned my head back around everything seemed to go slower, I slipped on the snow and slid into a guy. He slid backwards, I went forward. I tried to stop me from falling with my arms but instead I hit him in the jaw. He landed on the ground but made it so I had a softer landing, I landed on top of him. He groaned and rubbed his jaw. My eyes were closed when I fell on top of him. When I felt I wasn't falling I opened my eyes again and looked at the poor guy I just fell on. I saw sandy blonde hair covered by a brown cabby hat and an eyepatch over his left eye...it was Blink.

He sat up which caused me to fall back, but he reached out and caught me before I hit the ground. His eye brightened when he saw it was me. What was I supposed to do? Its been three weeks since I last talked to him, its been three weeks since...what happened. I couldn't decide what to do, I had to do what I've been doing almost all my life. Run.

I tried to stand up, but Blink grabbed my wrist. "Mid, where are ya going?" I didn't answer I was trying to break free of his grasp on me. I finally pushed his hand off me and tried to run away. Blink stood up and grabbed my arm, I tried to break free of him again but he was stronger than me. "Let me go." I said through clenched teeth. He pulled me closer to him, I kept trying to run away but he kept his grip on me. He pulled me into his arms, holding me. I pushed against his chest trying to get away, He bent down and grabbed my legs with his other arm. He carried me into an empty alley way as I kept yelling at him to put me down. When he put me down I went spastic, I tried to hit him but he grabbed my arms and blocked me from hitting him. He instead twisted my arms so they were against my chest and he put his arms over mine, so I couldn't move my upper body. He put his back against the wall, I was breathing heavily from fighting him so my breathing began to slow down. It was quiet between us, just our breathing trying to get to normal.

"When are you going to let me go?" I asked.

"When I can talk to ya without you runnin' off."

"What do you expect me to do? You'd do the same thing and maybe worse."

He was quiet, he just tightened his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. As if that was possible.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" I said, rolling my eyes. "You touch me and you'll die."

"I'm touchin' your arms, are you going ta kill me?"

"I didn't mean my arms. You touch me anywhere else besides my arms and you will die."

"Why are ya actin' like dis? It ain't like you."

I wasn't acting like myself that was for sure, but he hurt me. How come he didn't understand that? My heart was broken because of him, yet I still liked...no I still loved him.

_"People do strange things when they're in love." _Those words were beating against my mind. Somebody told me that in the orphanage, I couldn't get them out of my head. I pushed against his hold on me and got free, I tried to run out of the alleyway but he grabbed my arm again.

"Mid, let me talk to you!" He tried pulling me closer, but I was trying too hard to get away. I pulled out of his grasp and from the suprise of not being pulled I tripped and fell. He then got down next to me and pulled me closer to him. I tried fighting to get away but he put his right leg over both of my legs. My back was against his left leg.

"Let me go." I kept trying to pull out but with him almost all the way on me I couldn't move.

"No, I ain't gonna letcha go until I talk to you." He replied, tighting his grip.

"I'm not going to let you talk to me! I don't even want to see you right now, I hate you! Let me go right now!" I yelled.

"No you're gonna hafta talk to me! I ain't gonna letcha go soon." He yelled over me.

We both started yelling over each other, I didn't even know what we were yelling about. While I was in mid-sentance he stopped and pushed his mouth against mine. That made me stop screaming. It reminded me of the first time we kissed, a month ago. Unless you count the time when I was twelve, Jack and Race dared me to kiss him. We did, I really liked it but I didn't know if he felt the same way. There's always been a hidden attraction between us.

He pulled away, "Are ya going ta kill me?" He smiled sheepishly.

My heart melted, I _knew_ I still loved him. I couldn't believe he just kissed me, I thought he liked Lissie. I didn't want to run away from him, I wanted to stay with him and be his. I wanted him to love me as much as I loved him, I never wanted to be hurt by him again. Tears were brimming in my eyes, I wanted to show him I was still mad at him but it was hard after he just kissed me.

I shook my head, trying to hold in the tears. He smiled a sad, small smile as he reached for my locket. "I was s'posed ta help you find your family."

My bottom lip began to quiver and tears were coming down my face. He remembered...

_"What's wrong Mid?"_

_I shook my head, "Nothing, nothing at all. I'm fine, really Blink."_

_"You're lying."_

_"How can you tell?"_

_"You won't look me in the eye. I know ya too well Mid." He looked down at where my locket was and picked it up so he could look at it better. "Mid, is this what's botherin ya?"_

_I nodded, "Blink I'm so scared about my family! I want to know if my mother and my brother and sister are alive, I want my mother to know I'm alive and alright."_

_"You said you came from Minnesota?"_

_I nodded again trying to blink away the tears._

_"Mid, I wanna help you find your family. This means so much to you, you mean so much to me so I wanna help 'cause I don't like seein you like this."_

_"Blink, you're so sweet. Thank you."_

His words echoed in my mind. _"This means so much to you, you mean so much to me..."_

"Mid, dat night I didn't mean it. I promise, I didn't mean it. I don't even like her. I shouldn't of drank anyt'ing dat night, I should've stayed wit you and da uddahs. I shouldn't of spent da night with her. Mid, you mean too much to me. I've hated da past couple weeks 'cause you were mad and hoit. I understand dat but I wasn't able to talk to you. Even if you don't take me back as your boyfriend, could we still be best friends? Like when we were youngah?"

I put my hand over my mouth to hide a sob. Blink had a way to get to my heart and say the right things to heal it. I missed him, I missed _us_, all of the things he planned for us to do after my leg was better. One of our favorites was going to a show together and then going to Central Park for a picnic around midnight. His favorite time, because it was my name. He'd carve our initials on the willow tree and then we'd kiss underneath it. I wanted it to be the same between us...always best friends but we loved each other more.

I looked up into his eye, "Blink, I..." I paused, trying to muster up courage. "I love you."

He stroked my cheek, "Really? Ya do?"

I smiled and nodded, tears were still coming down my face. Did I make the right desicion? Can I trust him...I've always been too trusting. I didn't want to be hurt again.

_"You mean so much to me..."_

He rubbed his jaw and smiled.

"Did I hurt you that bad?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Nah. I can handle it."

"You sure? You're going to have a bad bruise on your jaw for awhile." I leaned in closer to get a better look at his jaw.

"I've hoid of black eyes but nevah a black jaw." He smiled.

"If you'd shut up I could look at your jaw better."

"Are ya tryin to tell me dat I talk too much?"

"Yes, you do talk too much. I've known you for five years and I have yet to see you quiet."

"I can be quiet if I wanna be."

"You couldn't be quiet for one minute."

"I could to!"

"I'm starting the minute now."

I counted to sixty in my head, waiting to see if he would talk.

"I'm suprised Blink you haven't talked."

"I was starin' in your eyes, dat's why I was quiet."

I was silent for a moment. "Thanks Blink."

He took his leg off of both of my legs and helped me stand up. He hugged me, whenever he did hug me I always felt safe. "Its nice ta have you back." He whispered. This reminded me of when I did first fall for him, but never wanted to admit it so I thought I was over him when I met David.

_"Mush, truth or dare?" Jack asked._

_"Uh, truth." He replied. I was getting anxious for one of them to pick dare. Or it to be my turn at least._

_"Are ya sweet on any goils?" Racetrack smiled, all of the boys leaned closer on their bunks. I didn't want to go to the orphanage so I got to stay at the Lodging House, I had a special bunk underneath Jack's._

_"C'mon Mushy you can trust us." Race said._

_"Okay, Okay. Dere's one...her name is Maddie and she's real pretty."_

_I looked over at Blink to see what he was doing, he was fidgiting with his hands. _

_MIdnight, your turn. Truth or Dare?" Jack said._

_"Dare." I was willing to do anything._

_"A'right. I dare you to kiss Kid Blink!" I was willing to do anything but that._

_"What?!" I exclaimed._

_"Are ya chicken?" Race said._

_"I'm anything but one." _

_"Oh, you hafta kiss Kid Blink for thoity seconds." Jack smiled._

_Stupid boys. Stupid stupid stupid boys. Boys are dumb, well except for Blink. But the rest of them are dumb. Why were they making me do this? I wanted to, but Blink was a year and a half older than me. He was turning fourteen soon and that seemed so old from tweleve. Even though it was a year and a half._

_"Are ya a chicken?" Race said again._

_"No I'm not." I got up from my bunk, I looked up at Jack, he was smirking. Stupid Jack._

_"Go to da middle of da floor, you too Blink." Race was smirking as well. Stupid Racetrack._

_Blink looked down at me, I could feel my palms sweating. I was too nervous. _

_"You noivous?" He whispered, I nodded. He smiled and bent his head down so that way his lips met mine._

_I never wanted it to end, but when it did he caught my eye, smiled and winked._

_It was the best thirty seconds of my life._

He put his arm around my waist and led us out of the alleyway.

"You still have those days off?" I whispered into his ear.

He smiled, "Yep I do. Foist I hafta see Medda, Jack wanted me ta ask her what day da newsies' Christmas party is."

"That's fine. I don't care."

-------------------------------------

Blink told me to stay backstage as he went to find Medda. I didn't really care, I was looking around at all the sets and props.

"Excuse me but do I know you from somewhere?" A voice said, I turned around and of all people it was Lissie. Oh this was wonderful. "Why yes, I do. Aren't you Blinky's ex-girl?"

Blinky? _Blinky_? Nobody called Blink 'Blinky', I haven't even called him Blinky. The audasity of this girl.

"Yes you do know me. I am Blink's girl." I crossed my arms.

"Oh. He took you back huh? Well I know where he's coming from. I've had many pity dates before."

"Pity dates?"

"Yes, when you feel so sorry for somebody you make them your boyfriend or girlfriend. Its obvious that's what Blink's doing with you."

I stood there letting her words hit me. Is that why? Does he feel sorry for me?

"I'd rather be felt sorry for than to be a hooker." I shot back at her.

Her eye twitched a little, "Hooker?"

"Yes, you know girls that get paid..."

"I know what they are." She interrupted.

"You." I mumbled.

"Did you just say that I was one?" Her eyes narrowed and her voice turned from sicky-sweet to ice.

"I can't help it that you are."

"I have never been so insulted in my life and by a street rat."

"Watch it, Blink's a street rat too."

"Yes but at least he has looks, while you don't. I think that the only guy you'll ever get is a newsie because they can afford you."

"What do you mean by afford me?" I got up from leaning against the wall.

"They're teenage boys with no money, when they want a girl they can't have somebody as such high class like me. They have to take a street rat."

I tried not to let her words bug me but she was making me mad.

"At least I don't have to have a guy be drunk in order for him to like me."

She squinted her eyes and stepped closer to me, "You better watch yourself street rat."

"If you know what's good for you then you'll stop calling me a street rat." I stepped closer to her, so there were only a few inches seperating us.

"At least I'm not a street rat."

"At least I'm not a hooker." I shot back.

She pushed me away from her.

"Come on that was pathetic." I said. She came closer and pushed me again, which made me fall back.

"Ha. Your turn street rat." I stood up and tackled her, she screamed. "Street rat get off!"

"No hooker, I'm going to show you that I'm a better fighter."

She kept screaming, Blink and Medda came running to where we were.

"Mid! What are you doin' ta her?" Blink pulled me off of her.

"Vat is going on here?" Medda said.

"Blinky, Miss Larkson, she was beating me up." Lissie whined.

Blink put my arms across my chest again and held them there. "Mid, what'd you do?"

"Well _Blinky_, she insulted me and so I tackled her." I shrugged.

"You insulted me too!" She whined as she stood up.

"Yes and you pushed me."

"Mid, we better get going. G'bye Medda." He grabbed my hand, "Lissie." He nodded to her. Before we walked out the door I turned around and smiled at Lissie. Who was standing there pouting.

I followed Blink like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"Mid what didja do ta her?"

"She called me a street rat and said I was worthless and ugly."

"And you belived 'er?" He turned around. I nodded, he smiled. "Da only one she got right was you bein' a street rat. I'm a street rat too."

"That's what I told her and then she said I'd never get anybody because I was an ugly street rat."

"She lied, you ain't ugly and ya have me." He pulled me closer to him. He let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist.

We continued walking down the street when he stopped.

"Oh, one more t'ing. Nevah call me Blinky again."

**------**

**Aw, fluffyness. (coughs) anyways, Please review. I don't know if I should continue on with this or end it and start something else or just quit in general. So reviews are appreciated. I mean look at Blink! -pulls Blink out from my closet- He wants you to review right Blink? -tightens grip.- RIGHT Blink?!**

**Blink-(nods fearfully) **

**Good Blink, you get a cookie.**

**Oh yeah, last chapter I totally forgot about shout-outs. I'm sorry!**

**TheRedBandit- I went back and forth like that in my mind. My mind is a crazy little place. haha. Thanks for all of your kind words!  
**

**SilverRain1.3-I know, David and Midnight don't seem good together, they're too much of a brother/sister thing in my mind so it'd be weird for me to write that. Thanks for your reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me so long to update, its been crazy. I'm leaving tommorrow but come back next Tuesday so I'll be back. Plus I've also found another obsession-RENT. sighs I. Love. RENT. **

**I also remembered I forgot a disclaimer, but really everybody knows I don't own Newsies. As depressing as it is, I don't. **

During the night while I was awoken by somebody touching me. I drowsily opened my eyes, I had to wait for my vision to focus and un-blurr. I saw Blink, he was pushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Mid? Did I wake ya up?" He whispered.

I nodded, "Its okay, what time is it?"

" 'Round two thoity."

"What are you doing over here? Did Race keep kicking your bunk?"

He laughed quietly and leaned on my bunk, "Yeah, dat an' I wanted to watch you sleep."

"No I'm not weirded out now." I said sarcasticly.

"Hey, you look beautiful when ya sleep." He rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

I winced, his hand was really cold. "Blink, your hands are freezing." I grabbed his hand with both of mine.

"If you've been standin' here for fifteen minutes den your hands would be like ice too."

We heard this thumping sound, I leaned up to see what it was. It was Racetrack kicking Blink's bunk pretty violently.

"Is this what you had to deal with all night?" I asked looking at him.

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah he's been doin' dat all night. So I either gotta freeze or hava bad back tommarah."

"Which one are you going to choose?"

"Freeze, I hafta sell papes tommarah and I can't do dat with a bad back."

"No, get in bed with me." I said without thinking.

He looked at me, shocked. "Mid? You suah?"

I nodded, just now noticing I was still holding onto his hand. I let go and attempted to help him up into my bunk.

We both tried to stay as far apart from each other as we could. Its always been awkward for me to share a bed with anyone, but especially Blink. His foot touched my foot.

"Blink your feet are freezing too."

"Hmm?" He replied. He was almost asleep.

I watched him fall asleep. The steady rhythm of his breathing helped me fall asleep.

----------------

The next morning I woke up. I opened my eyes and looked around. My head was on Blink's chest and one of my arms was draped around his stomach. That wasn't all, a group of the boys were around my bunk. Jack, Race, Mush and Skittery.

"Mornin' Midnight." Mush said.

"What'd you two do last night?" Jack asked, both him and Mush has a joking sort of tone.

"Race kept kicking Blink's bunk, so he either had to freeze or get his back beaten up." I sat up.

"I don't kick 'is bunk!" Race exclaimed.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Yeah Race ya do kick my bunk." Blink mumbled. I looked over at him, he was still half asleep.

"Deah me." Race muttered, shaking his head and walking to the washroom. Mush laughed and followed him. Jack and Skittery were still standing by my bunk. I caught Jack's eye, looking at him, hoping he'd take the hint.

Thankfully, he did. "Heya Skitts, I gotta talk to you 'bout somethin'."

"What 'bout?" Skittery crossed his arms.

"Uh, come ovah here and I'll tell you." He put his arm around Skitt's shoulders and dragged him over to the washroom.

I looked over at Blink, who fell back asleep, I guess. I laid back down next to him, he looked so peaceful and happy when he slept. I ran my fingers through his short, blonde hair.

"Blink, wake up." I said, lightly shaking his arm.

"Hmm?" He replied, opening his eye.

"Morning."

"Its mornin' already?"

"Mhm."

"I'se say we skip sellin' taday." He mumbled, pulling the sheet over his head. I propped myself up on my arm, smiling at him.

I pulled the sheet off. "Come on Blinky."

"Don't call me Blinky." He tried to pull the sheet back over his head.

"Come on! Get up!"

"No." He replied, turning over.

"Fine, then I'll jump on you."

"No ya wouldn't."

I flipped my bangs out of my eye and threw myself on him. He groaned, and rolled back over.

"Okay Okay! I'll get up." He got off my bunk and buttoned his pants. "I can't believe ya did dat." He mumbled as he walked into the washroom. I smiled as I reached for my locket, I played with it on its chain. At this time of year I always missed my family more than ever. I could remember spending Christmas with my family, one of the few memories I could remember almost clearly.

_"Mother can I help you make Christmas bread?" I asked. Two weeks ago my father died, all of us were trying to get over it. My mother dealt with the pain by helping others and keeping herself busy._

_"Of course dear, make sure you put on an apron. Oh and put flour on your hands so the dough doesn't stick." Her brown hair was falling out of her bun._

_"Yes 'm." I replied running over to the cupboard where she kept her aprons. _

_"Oh Rose, your hair is getting in your eyes again." She wiped her hands and pulled my hair back into two braids._

_Normally I'd say something against her treating me like I was a baby, but we were all still hurt and I didn't want to hurt her worse._

_She started humming Christmas carols and I joined in with her as it snowed outside._

"Mid, hey Mid!" Blink came over to my bunk poking my knee.

"Hmm?"

"You ain't even ready yet!"

"Give me a minute and I'll be ready." I hopped off my bunk and ran into the washroom. I brushed out my hair and put it carelessly at the back of my neck. My bangs fell out from the bun, I buttoned my pants and put my shoes on.

"Blink, I'm ready."

"A'right, lets go." He put his arm around me.

"Wait, I forgot something." I ran back to my bunk, underneath the bottom bunk was my small bag. I pulled out the small chest and found my father's wedding ring. I un-did the chain on my necklace and then put the ring on next to where my locket was. I picked up my cabby hat and put it on as I ran over to Blink.

"Now I'm ready."

He smiled and put his arm around my waist. His arm now has a permanent spot there.

"Heya Blink!" Race called out, "When are ya goin' ta get hitched?" He laughed and then ran down the stairs before Blink could reply.

"Yeah Blink, when are we?" I asked sarcastically.

"Shuddup Mid." He mumbled as we walked down the stairs and out the door.

"Aw, Blinky I'm sorry."

"Don't call me Blinky."

"I'm sorry Blinky Bear." I smiled.

He stopped walking and stared at me, "_Blinky Bear_?" He asked. "Does Blink jus' not woik fah you?"

"No, it does. Its just fun to see your reaction. Besides all the other couples have pet names for each other, why can't we?"

"Fine. Let's see a good pet name fah you would be..." He trailed off as we started walking again.

"Would be what?"

"I'm thinkin'." He clenched his jaw in thought.

"Don't hurt yourself."

"I ain't gonna hoit myself. I jus' can't t'ink of one fah Midnight."

In the distance we heard the circulation bell start ringing.

"Aw, crap. Mid we gotta hurry so dat way our papes'll still be dere." He started running and I ran behind him. Unfortunantly he ran into somebody I didn't want to see at all. Amber.

"Watch it stre..." She was cut off when she looked up and saw Blink. "Why hello." She pulled this sweet and innocent act whenever she saw a guy. It was sickening.

"G'mornin'." Blink replied, I caught up to him and Amber glared at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"She's my goil."

"Oh, you're this week's man?"

He looked at me, "Mid, what's she mean by dat?"

"Nothing Blink."

She gave me an icy stare and then turned back to Blink and smiled. "I'm Amber." She stuck out her hand daintily.

"Blink." He gave a small nod to her.

Her face almost made me crack up. She had a look of disgust, annoyed and embarrassment all in one.

"So." She smiled this completly fake smile, "How did you two meet?"

"We ran inta each othah one day when she was 'round ten. An' den I'd come and meet her when she'd sneak outta..." I knew what he was going to say and I poked him in the ribs before he could finish his sentance. "Ow! What was dat fah?"

"Where'd she sneak out of?" Her smile was still on her face.

"When I'd get in trouble and had to do the chores outside he'd come by and see me."

"Oh so you saw each other often?"

I ignored her comment and looked over at Blink, "Blink don't we need to go to the Distribution Office?"

"You are a newsie?" She pretended like it was new news to her. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, uh we gotta go and carry da bannah! 'Bye!" He grabbed my arm and we ran off towards the office.

"Mid, who was dat?" He asked, once we were away from her.

"Remember that girl I was telling you about from the orphanage?"

"Yeah."

"That's her." We went over and stood in line.

-------------------------------

Again, today I wasn't focused while selling. After I ran into the third person, Blink turned around.

"Mid, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm fine." I lied. He frowned and took my hand, leading us into an alley.

"What's wrong? Tell me da truth."

I didn't want Blink to be worried over me, this is something I had to deal with. "Nothing, really Blink!"

He crossed his arms, "I can tell when you're lyin' ta me."

"Blink, its nothing. I promise."

"Tell me da truth."

"I am. I'm fine, lets continue selling."

I walked out of the alley, holding up a paper. "Trolley catches on fire!" Before I could finish the rest four people came over to me, giving me four pennies.

"Nice headline." Blink commented.

I turned around, "Thanks." He started talking about something, I think it had to do with a headline but I wasn't focused. I was looking over at a lady with her daughter, who was about three or four. She fell down and her mother picked her up, trying to calm her down. Her daughter smiled and the lady put her down and she started walking again.

Memories are funny things, you can't control them, they just happen. Like that reminded me of my family and how much I missed them. And then these streets, they reminded me of the times the boys and I would play and have fun on them. The time that we pulled a joke on Mush, making him think cats could read your mind and then tell other people. The only way you could make the cats not read your mind is if you spun around in a circle and made this one face that I can't even describe. Poor Mush fell for it and believed it for a year and a half.

"Are ya payin' any attention ta what I'm sayin'?" Blink's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him.

"Mid, you've been really unfocused lately. Whatsa mattah?"

I shook my head and ran away from him, I knew I couldn't keep running from my problems but I felt like I didn't have a choice. Just if my day could get any better I literally ran into Oscar and Morris, the thirty papers I still had left to sell flew to the ground and landed in the snow. They were ruined, that was fifteen cents I didn't need wasted.

"Heya dollface, whatcha runnin' from?" Oscar smirked. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with either one of them, I tried walking past, until I felt one of their hands grab my hand. "Aw, dollface ya don't wanna leave me do ya?"

"Where's One Eye doll?" Morris taunted, so he actually can talk. First time I heard him in awhile.

"Let me go." I growled, trying to get away but instead Morris grabbed my arms.

"Aw, poor t'ing. Too bad we ain't." Oscar said.

I pulled one of my arms out of his clutch and punched Morris in the stomach. I ran away, except Morris jumped back up and tackled me. We both hit the ground, hard, I hit my head on the hard sidewalk. I shook my head, trying to get the little colorful dots to go away. Oscar picked me up by my arm, I think I'll stop running away from things because when I do I get hurt. He punched me, I could tell that I would have a black eye the next day. I pushed away from him and started to run again. They both followed me, I tried to turn around a corner but slippd on the snow and fell. Morris picked me up, I swung a few punches to try and get out of his grasp but couldn't. Blink ran around from the corner, tackling Oscar. I elbowed Morris in the stomach and he dropped me.

"So One Eye ya came ta help your goil didn'tcha?" Oscar taunted, standing back up.

He ignored him and walked over to me, "You okay Mid?" I nodded as he helped me up. "Leave 'er alone Oscar." He told him. While they were talking I started walking across the street.

"Mid! Wait up!" Blink called out, he caught up to me.

"You know I'm not helpless, I could've done that myself."

"What?"

"I don't need your help all the time! I'm not helpless, I know how to fight and I know how to take care of myself."

"Yeah ya really had it under control ovah dere." He gestured back to the street.

"Blink, that was one time..." I stopped walking.

"What 'bout da night, when ya got a broken leg?" He turned around to face me.

"I wasn't paying attention!"

"And dat one time, when we were youngah? Ya almost got yourself soaked by Spot!"

"I didn't know any better!" I was nearly yelling.

"So its been more den one time."

"That's not fair you're taking all of my mistakes and putting them into one!"

"So?"

"I could do the same to you!"

He crossed his arms, "Lets hear it den."

I shook my head, "I can't handle more of this." I walked down the street.

"Mid, where ya going?" He followed me. "You're bein' stubborn!"

"To the Lodging House and I don't care!" I yelled back at him.

"Well anybody could've guessed dat."

"So now you're saying I'm predictable?"

"Why are ya actin' like dis?" He asked as we reached the Lodging House. I ignored him and ran up the stairs. Kloppman was fixing some papers on his desk, I took the stairs two at a time to get into the bunkroom. I walked over to my bunk and bent down by it.

"Mid?" I should've known, Blink followed me. I took out the small bag that held everything I owned, I began stuffing things into it.

"What're you doin'?" He got down next to me.

"Blink, I don't really belong here."

"What do ya mean by dat?" He took one of my hands and held it in his.

"You know what I mean. I shouldn't be a newsie." I took my hand from his and continued putting stuff into my bag.

"Yes you should."

"Blink, the reason why I've been unfocused lately is always around Christmas I miss my family more than ever."

"Dat's all?"

"No, I've decided to go back to Minnesota and see if I can find them."

"Mid, do ya know how unrealistic dat is? Its a big state, what if dey ain't dere?"

"At least I tried, its better than sitting here not doing anything."

He pulled me closer to him, he put his arms around me as we sat there holding each other.

I can't believe that I'm actually leaving. How could I leave Blink, _my_ Blink, behind?

**---------------------------------**

**I don't have time to do individual shout-outs right now, but thanks SO much to TheRedBandit, Curly-Q and SilverRain1.3! I appreciate your reviewing so much!**

**Please, let me know what you think! This story is almost done, just two or three chapters left, but I am working on another fanfic. So make my day, hit the "go" button at the bottom. **


End file.
